Anything, But Ordinary
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: While searching for a new base Pein and Konan run into a bit of a battle resulting in them having an infant, Sakura.
1. A Chanced Encounter

**Anything, But Ordinary.**

Pein and Konan walked silently together through the wet forest. They where busy looking for an area that they could use as base that would keep them safe from hunter nin and their soon to be enemies. They had recently had started to form an organization of missing nin from the many different lands. So far they had accumulated Orochimaru from the village hidden in the leaves, Sasori of the red sand and a few others.

"Pein..." Konan said, the two quickly hid behind the trees that where on either side of them. Pein stood behind the tree kunia ready in case the group that was coming their way where hunt nin. Konan was behind her tree a few origami ready to attack if Pein gave the signal.

"I can't go anymore, Haruo." Pein looked out seeing it was two villagers one of which was a woman who was holding a baby. Said woman leaned again the tree that Pein was on the other side of. "We should have known better." the woman groaned in pain and slid down to the dirty walk way.

"Sakuya if we don't continue moving we won't make it to the next safe spot!" The man yelled.

"I know that!" The woman with pink hair threw her head back, sweat was pouring down her face. Her deep purple eyes looked up at the man. "You're family was right... you should have stayed away from me... you could have a good life..."

"I have a good life." Aoki said, his black hair was a mes looking as if it hadn't been washed in days. His bright green eyes started at the woman that practically laid dying. "And it will be even better once you and I, and little Sakura can live peacefully." Sakuya nodded at the man and tried to pull herself up, the sleeping baby was still in her arms. Aoki pulled out a kunia and quickly deflected a kunia that was aimed at Sakuya. Sakuya gasped and pulled her daughter closer to herself. The baby opened her green eyes and let out a cry.

"Why are you still following us?" Aoki yelled, glaring up at the trees where three shinobi now stood.

"Come on now Aoki-kun! You know better, a prince shouldn't be with a lowly piece of trash." A dark haired woman said, she was standing in the middle of two males. "If you come back to the village maybe the elders will forgive you." The woman stood with such prestige. Her long dark hair was pulled up in a high pony tail. Her body was completely trimmed, she was very thin. Her pale skin looked as though it had never know what work was. Her plump lips had a purple tinge to them. "Well?" she asked, a large smile on her face. "You can live or all three of you will die." she said, pulling out a sword that was placed on her back.

"Burn in hell Hanako." Aoki said, pulling his hands to do a certain seal.

"Hmm." the woman Hanako snorted. "You think you can beat me with our family jutsu! HA" Aoki stepped back when the woman disappeared, landing right in front of his she grabbed his hand and yanked him forward slamming his face into her knee.

"Aoki!" Sakuya yelled. Green eyes glanced up at the purple eyed woman.

"It's your fault that he's in pain." Hanako said, she turned to walk towards the weak woman, but a hand gabbing her ankle stopped her. Glaring, Hanako looked down at the man. "So pathetic." She hissed out, lifting her leg she slammed her heel on the back of the man's head. "I was going to let you live..." Aoki pushed himself to his knees, looking at the woman he closed his eyes.

"You can't possibly know that jutsu." Hanako laughed.

"Ninja art: Tree Root summoning jutsu!" The man yelled, tree roots shot up from the ground and wrapped up the woman's legs trapping her. She glared at the man. Before the roots could reach up to her arms she grabbed a kunia and set it flying straight towards Sakuya and little Sakura."NO!" Aoki yelled, running towards his wife. Sakuya flipped over having the kunia launch into her back leaving Sakura safe, but crying.

"How pathetic." Hanako said, pulling the roots away from her body. "Hmmm... what should we do now... oh I know!" the woman smiled, pulling her hands together and creating mulitple hand signs. "Ninja art: Tree Root jutsu." the roots slowly crept up the family's body leaving them defenseless.

Konan looked at Pein. Pein shock his head 'no' telling her not to interfer. She closed her eyes and looked away. "Ninja Art: Life draining jutsu!" the woman yelled. Hanako smirked. "No we wait." Sakura let out a loud wail. Sakuya looked at Aoki.

"I have to..." Aoki closed his eyes and nodded.

Sakuya closed her eyes. Her pink hair started to glow, the color fading from it leaving it white. "W-what are you doing?" Hanako yelled, bcking away from the couple.

"Ninja Art: Star Death Justu!" Sakuya said, A bright light flashed through the forest. Konan and Pein ducked behind the trees, closing their eyes due to the light. Once the light subsitd they opened their eyes and stood up. The forest around them had been destroyed. Stumps where what was left of the trees around them. All of the ninja that had been fighting where gone. Nothing was left. Pein walked quickly over to Konan.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No..." Konan said, as she looked over the battle ground. The two looked at each other in silence. A small cry was heard. Konan gasped and ran to where she heard it. In the ruble laid the small pink haired baby. "Pein... look." Konan said, holding up the small child. Pein looked at the small child, her green eyes started up at him. "Oh please! Cn we take her home! We can't leave her here!" Konan exclaimed.

Pein sighed but nodded. "Lets go." He said, and started to continue walking. He couldn't believe he agreed to this.

**A/N**

**So... how was it? I've been getting the itch to write a fic like this! I'm usually not a big fan of having Sakura be some billy badass, but for this story it can happen! Any way. More than likely this will be an ItachiSakura fic. Don't like it, get over it lol. Anyway leave me a review let me know that you like it. **

**I AM SORRY IF THERE IS SPELLING OR GRAMMAR ISSUES. THIS IS WRITTEN ON A PIECE OF SHIT COMPUTER THAT DOES NOT HAVE MICROSOFT WORD. SO YES THIS IS WRITTEN IN WORD PAD. AND WHEN IT'S NOT WRITTEN ON THE COMPUTER I WRITE IT ON MY PHONE... WHICH IS WORSE!**

**But I do like constructive criticism. :)  
><strong>


	2. Growing Pains

**Anything, But Ordinary.**

_**Chapter Two: Growing pains. **_

"Have you seen Sakura?" Konan yelled opening the first door. Her eyes started into that of Sasori.

"No." he replied slightly irritated that the woman had just barged into his room. He glared as the woman continued on with out bothering to shut his door.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Konan asked, opening another door she found the snake sanin playing with a kunia.

"I wasn't aware she was missing." he smiled. Konan glared and ran to the next door.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Konan asked, coming face to face with Hidan.

"Nah I haven't seen the runt anywhere." he answered shutting the door behind him. "Maybe Zetsu found her." Hidan laughed and walked down the hall.

_What was I thinking letting her out of my sight! Nagato is going to kill me if he finds out I lost Sakura! Oh no! What is Zetsu really did find her. Or what if Kakuzu took her to town and tried to sell her for money. _

Hidan watched with a raised eye brow as Konan ran around the house like a chicken with her head cut off. "Are you sure you haven't seen her anywhere? Kisame!" Konan yelled as she ran down the hall to the last person she hadn't checked. Her eyes widened as she lookes around the empty room.

"Oh no!"

XXX

"Kisame-san can I please have some candy?" the five year old pink haired girl asked.

"Once you find me a date first." Kisame grinned.

"Okies Kisame-san." Sakura smiled. She bent down and grabbed some dirt from the road and rubbed it around covering her face and clothes. "Watch and learn Kisame-san. I always help Hidan-san get dates too!"

_More like human sacrifices... _Kisame thought as he watched the younger girl run up ahead. Kisame was almost shocked to say the least when the little girl sat down and started to cry.

"Hey kid what are you doing?" Kisame practically yelled running to where she was.

"Comfort me silly." Sakura whispered, and began crying again. Kisame looked around at all the woman who was staring at them.

"Why are you crying?"

"Those mean boys picked on me and said I was ugly. No one wants to be my friend." Sakura cried.

"Well I'll be your friend." Kisame said.

"What a nice man."

"Being so sweet to that little girl."

Sakura smirked at the man. Standing up she smiled at him. "Thank you so much mister!" Sakura yelled, as Kisame handed her the candy she had earned. "Make sure you come get me at the park in a few hours." she whispered before running away.

"Hi my name is Yuki. I saw what you did for that little girl back there. What's your name?" a beautiful woman asked walking up to Kisame. Kisame smiled. _Hell yes!_

XXX

Sakura kicked her legs back and forth at the swing set. She smiled and giggled as a normal five year old would. She quite enjoyed having their new base in Konoha. It was a lot nicer than the first place her family had choosen to live.

"Sasuke-kun, please do not run." Sakura looked up noticing that more children where entering the park.

She smiled, as a dark haired boy walked towards her. "Hi I'm Sakura!" Sakura smiled at the younger boy.

"I don't care your on my swing. Move." He said, pushing the little girl off of the swing.

"Sasuke-kun!" a man yelled.

"Ow..." Sakura mumbled, rubbing her head.

"Sasuke-kun. Why did you do that?" the dark haired boy asked walking closer. Sakura blushed looking at the older boy. "Are you okay?" the boh asked helping Sakura sit up.

"Yes I am fine." Sakura said, not noticing that she had a small cut coming from the back of her head.

"Sasuke-kun. Go home now! I'm going to tell mother what you've done." Sasuke looked down, and walked away.

"He must have really pushed you hard." Itachi said, looking at the back of her head. Grabbing a kunia out of his pouch he cut the bottom of his shirt making a bandage to wrap around her head.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"It's Itachi." Itachi said, trying to tie the bandage.

"Mine is Sakura!" the girl smiled at him.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Sakura-chan." Itachi smiled, standing up. "Now let me walk you home." he said, reaching for her hand. She grasped his right away.

"Okay Itachi-sempai! But it's kind of a long walk." Itachi laughed to himself at the girls antics.

It wasn't until the two had been walking in the Konoha woods for twenty minutes that he tryly believed her when she said they lived far away.

"Sakura!" the two heard a woman.

"That's my mommy!" Sakura yelled. "Mommy! Im here!" Sakura screamed as loud as she could.

Itachi stepped backward slightly when the blue haired woman jumped down right in front of her. He glared at the black and red cloak. Konan looked up at the boy. "oh thank you so much! I was beginning to - Sakura come here now."

Sakura went to walk towards her mother but was stopped when the man tightened his hold on her. Konan glared at the man.

"I didn't think we would have missing nin hidding in Konoha." Itachi said, activating his sharingan. Konan closed her eyes. Origami began to make there way up Itachi's body. His hold on the little Sakura lossened. Using that to her advantage Sakura ran to her mothers side.

"Go to the base tell everyone we're leaving. Stay with Hidan until your father joins us." Konan said.

"Hai." Sakura nodded before quickly running away.

"How did you find my daughter. ANBU." Konan said, her origami cut his sleeve showing his tattoo.

XXX

"Hidan-san! Mommy says we must leave!" Sakura yelled.

"What the fuck is she rambling on about?" Hidan asked, as a slightlh tipsy Kisame walked into the house.

"I don't know. What's up kiddo?"

"Mommy is fighting an enemy! We have to leave now!" Sakura screamed. Everyone walked out of their rooms back packs on them filled with the important things they would need for the move.

"Fuck." Hidan said. Sasori glared at him. "Duck I meant duck! Fuck..." he whispered the last part.

"I'm going to go find Konan. You guys make sure Sakura gets out of here safely." Hidan said.

"Mommy said to stay with you." Sakura pouted.

"Sakura. We dont have fucking- damnit! Ducking time for this. Sasori. Take her." Hidan said, handing off Sakura to him.

"I am not a baby sitter." Sasori said.

"I'll take her." Orochimaru said.

"The hell you will! " Kisame yelled. "I'll take her!"

"You're fucking drunk!" Hidan screamed at the blue man, as Sakura started to cry.

"I want my daddy!"

"Correction. Im tipsy." Kisame hiccuped.

At that moment the windows where broken in and gas bombs where thown into the building. "Shit. Fuck. Damnit!" in that moment all of them rushed out of the building.

"They have a child being held captive!" an ANBU yelled.

"I'm going to get Konan." Hidan said, and with that he was gone.

"So much for making ourselves known." Orochimaru laughed. Sasori glared at the man. The remaining members ran to get to the gates.

"Sakura I need you to stop crying." Sasori said.

"But I want my daddy!" she wailed.

"Your father is on a mission." Sasori said. He came to a halt when kunia where thrown at him, stopping in time to barely be miss.

"Stay right here Sakura." Sasori said, as the akatsuki began to fight the Konoha nin.

Sakura screamed when an ANBU grabbed ahold of her.

"Sasori-san!" she screamed reaching out towards him. Sasori ran to grab the little girl but was stopped when a kunia stabbed him. Now he was pissed.

XXX

Konan and Hidan jumped down and landed in the clearing where the rest of the nin where bandaging up their wounds. She glanced around looking for her daughter.

"Where is Sakura?" Konan asked. All of the members looked down. The woman swallowed hard. "Where is Sakura!" the woman screeched in a panicked voice.

"Can't you tell. They took her." Orochimaru said with a smile.

"No... no... no... NO!" the woman fell to the ground tears falling from her eyes. "My baby!"

XXX

"What is your name, little one?" the Hokage asked. .

"Where is my mommy?" Sakura cried looking at the oldet man. "Where is my mommy! I want my mommy and daddy!" Sakura screeched, more tears falling from her eyes.

ANBU stood at the back of the room. Itachi being one of the many. The Hokage closed his eyes and took a puff of his pipe.

"What are your parents names?" the Hokage asked.

"Mommy and daddy." Sakura answered. The Hokage sighed. "Reports?"

"We where able to wound them quite well. They have left the area. With the rate they left they would be close to the border." an ANBU answered.

"I see..." The Hokage exhaled. Smoke leaving his mouth. "Dismissed." the ANBU all left.

The Hokage walked over to Sakura and bent down. "I wont hurt you." he said, as he did a few hand signs. Touching his fingers to her forhead. "Remove." he started simply. Sakura's bright green eyes went dim. "When you wake up. Your name will be Haruno Sakura. Your parents are civilians. And you start your training as a Konoha nin tomorrow."

Sakura's eyes came back and she started at the older man before falling backwards, asleep.

**A/N **

**I cant lie I was actually pertty surprised at the number of reviews this fic got. I hope this chapter was everything you hoped it would be. I wont be able to uodate for about two weeks for those of you who know me know Im getting married. Anyway! I hope you guys will read my other ItaSaku fics as well Please leave a review! :)**


	3. What is Love?

**Anything, But Ordinary.**

_**Chapter Three: What is love?  
><strong>_

The Akatsuki members sat in silence. The only sound that could be heard through the abandoned house they had found in rain was the overpowering sobs coming from the blue haired kunoichi. Kisame looked down at the woman who had been crying in his arms all night and well into the morning.

"I'm sure when Leader-sama returns, he'll be able to-." Kisame began but was cut off when the orange haired leader walked into the room.

"Why did you leave base?" He demanded. None of the Akastuki member would meet his eyes contact. Even Hidan remained quiet. The one to step up was Orochimaru, a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

"We where ambushed, Leader-sama." he stated. Konan let out a loud sob. Pein looked around the room realizing they where one short. His daughter had run to him to greet him. Pein grabbed a hold of his chest. His heart breaking. Konan stood in front of him broken in pieces. Pein grabbed the nearest thing to him which happened to be a chair he threw it against the wall, the chair breaking into pieces. He wanted to cry. He wanted to die. He couldn't protect his family. His love. His daughter.

"Who..." his body shock with the amount of emotions going through his body. "Who did this? How did they find us?" he yelled the last part.

"Uchiha Itachi." Orochimaru smiled, as if he had planned this.

"I will rid him of his family." Pein whispered.

XXX

Itachi glanced shock written all over his face. "Hokage-sama!" shock filled the Uchiha's body. He could not believe his ear. He knew that his clan was forming an attack on Konoha, but he did not expect that the outcome would to slay the Uchiha clan. The young man of thirteen stood.

"You seem shocked Itachi." the Hokage said.

"Well yes Hokage-sama. I had assumed that we would have had a different approach to the situation that would have less blood shed." Itachi stated.

"Itachi." the Hokage said, before blowing smoke out of his mouth. "We have weighed out all possibilities-"

"My brother! What is to happen to my little brother? He is just a child Hokage-sama. What of the other children?" Itachi felt like the child he was, the child he should be. It was then that he remembered that it was the very people that he was to kill where the reason he was never allowed a normal childhood.

"I'm sorry Itachi. But as a leaf ninja-"

"I must protect my village." Itachi stated simply. His eyes looked down at the floor. He didn't want to look at the Hokage in the eye.

"Now that you understand. The revolt will be happening any day, as you all ready know. So I will assume you will take care of what needs to be done before that day. There will be a team of ANBU to help with this." the Hokage stated. Itachi nodded before leaving the Hokage tower.

The Hokage turned around and looked over the village that he was sworn to protect. Danzo now stood behind him. "This is for the best." he stated simple. The Hokage continued to look at the setting sun. Sorrow was the only emotion that could be seen on the old man's face.

With Itachi he was making his way to the Uchiha compound. With the sun setting he really should have been hurrying to the compound. Knowing what needed to be done, he could only hope that he could finish what needed to be done before Sasuke returned home. Deciding to take a detour he found himself walking in circles in the forest surrounding the Uchiha compound.

Itachi grunted when he was pushed into the a tree with so much force it was unbelievable. His eyes widened when he came face to face with the orange haired man. Behind him stood the blue haired woman he had saw the day before. "I will kill you if you call for help." Pein said. Itachi didn't move nor was he fazed by what the man had said. What did intrigue him was how the two before him had slipped up on him without him even realizing it.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked.

"Our daughter." Pein hissed at the man.

"That I can not do." Itachi stated simple. Pein brought his hand up wrapping it around Itachi's neck.

"I want you to feel the same pain that you have given to us. I want you to kill you're parents." Itachi looked down not making eye contact with the man.

"Fine." Konan and Pein where taken aback by his answer.

"Do you not care of you're family?" Konan asked, almost desperate to think that a child could kill their family without a second thought.

Itachi wasn't quite sure why he was even answering to the missing nin. Maybe it was because he was sad that because of him their family was now destroyed, or maybe because he knew that destiny would destroy his family.

"My village..." his voice was so low it was hard for Pein and Konan to hear him. "Wishes for me to kill my clan." It was then that Konan wrapped her arms around Itachi pushing Pein out of the way. Itachi just stood there unsure of what to do. He was not used to the feeling of being touched by another."I do not understand what you're doing."

"Do you not know what love is?" Konan asked.

"Love is not something you need." Itachi stated. Pein grabbed Konan and Itachi throwing them into a near by bush as well as himself just before three ANBU landed right where they were.

"I'm kinda nervous about this mission." one of the men said.

"Oh hush, it's not that hard. We just make sure the kid kills his family than do the same to him. Three ANBU against him, that can't be that hard." a woman voice said. "Come on, we need to meet the brat." The three ANBU where gone as fast as they had arrived. Itachi was more than shocked. Not only had his village ordered him to kill his family but once he was done they would kill him.

"We can help you." Konan said, looking into the dark eyes of Itachi.

"I don't need help." Itachi said.

"You can't lie to me." Konan said. Itachi looked down. Today had made his feel as though he was a child being in trouble by his whole clan. He looked at the man and woman.

"I can help you get Sakura back." Itachi said. Konan smiled, tears falling from her eyes.

"Here." Pein said, handing a ring to Itachi, "It goes on you're right ring finger." Itachi put the ring on, the top turned red and the kanji for scarlet showed brightly."It's a way to get a hold of us. Just think about us and we can hear you." Pein said, holding up his own ring which was on his right thumb his kanji reading zero. Konan held her own up which was on her right middle finger, the kanij white was written on it.

Itachi nodded. "I need to go."

"Don't worry we'll be right behind you." Konan said. With that the three nin took off into the slowly setting sun.

Itachi quickly dropped down landing next to the Konoha nin. "Are you ready to get this over with?" the woman ANBU asked. Itachi nodded before everyone went off in different directions screams filled the air.

Itachi stood over his dead mother and father. He so wanted to let his mother live knowing that there was not an evil bone in her body, but she had told him she did not want to live with out her husband. So now Itachi stood over his mother and father his stomach in twists and turns. He was shocked when the door opened reveling his little brother Sasuke. It had all happened so fast, Itachi didn't know what happened just reacted and soon his little brother was running out of the house.

Chasing after the younger Uchiha, Itachi needed to get to the boy before another ANBU did and really kill the boy. Trapping the younger boy in his Mangeko Shaingan. Itachi watched as his little brother fell to the ground, seeming as though he was dead. It was at that point in time that the other three ANBU landed behind Itachi.

"You did good brat. But now it's time for you to die!" the woman yelled running at him. Metal clashed with metal. Pein stood in front of the woman a kunia was stopping her sword. The other two male ANBU where trapped by Konan's origami.

"Konan take Itachi, there are more ANBU heading this way. We will have to get Sakura another day. Hurry." Pein said, Konan nodded before the two where gone. Pein stood in front of the ANBU. The three ANBU screamed before falling to the ground dead. With than Pein followed the two out of the village, knowing that his work with Konoha would not be done yet.

A/N

Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it seemed so long since I updated, I got married last week so I was pretty busy lol. ANYWAY! I know that Madara is the bad guy... well I don't like him and I don't really like writing him in my fics that's why I'm just making Danzo that bad guy. Deal with it lol. Well review I will update soon after I update all my other fics lol :)


	4. Uchiha Itachi

**Anything, But Ordinary.**

_**Chapter Four: Uchiha Itachi  
><strong>_

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. Plain was the word she could use to describe the room she laid in. She couldn't help but feeling as if this wasn't her normal room. "Hello?" she called. When she didn't hear anything got up, her bare feet touching the cold wood floor underneath her. She rubbed her eyes realizing her eye sight was slightly fuzzy. Walking to the mirror that sat in her bedroom she stared at herself for some time. Sh stared at into her big green eyes feeling as if something was missing. The five year old looked over her night gown, that was wrong. She hated wearing gowns of any kind. She frowned slightly.

"Sakura-chan! Hurry up you'll be late for school!" Sakura heard a woman yell from down stairs. Sakura walked to the closest on the other side of the room, looking through the clothes she found a blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of kakie pants. After she was fully dressed she walked out of the bedroom. Standing there she had the feeling that she had never been here before.

"Mom?" she called.

"In the kitchen sweetheart." Sakura frowned at the name she was called by, walking towards the sound of the woman's voice she eventually found herself in the kitchen. A woman with brown hair stood over the stove, cooking what looked like eggs. She looked at the kitchen table to see a man reading a news paper, his face covered. Sakura's frown deepened. "You'll need to eat, First day of class." the woman said, putting a plate in front of Sakura, she did the same to the man.

Sakura stared at the food on the plate as if it was poisoned. "Did we just move here?" Sakura asked slightly confused.

"Did you forget already silly." the brown haired woman said, her brown eyes looked at her. "We just moved here from Suna."

"Oh... yeah... I think I'm just tired." she said.

"You should go to bed at a resonable time Sakura." the man said, placing down his news paper and began to eat his breakfast.

"Yes... father." it sounded weird coming from her lips. These people didn't seem familiar to her. Maybe she was just over reacting. She wasn't used to this new place. She had just moved here.

"Ready for school?" the man asked standing up.

"Yes father." Sakura said, the two walked to the front door.

"Have a good day you two!" the woman said, handing them each a lunch box. Sakura grabbed the bag that sat next to the door that had her name on it. It was blue. She hated the color blue. In fact most of her clothes where blue. She brushed it off and put on her sandles.

"Ready." she said, taking the larger man's hand and following him out the door.

"Good morning Haruno-san." Sakura looked up to see a larger man holding the hand of a blonde girl.

"Good morning Yamanaka-san."Mr. Haruno said. "I see you're taking Ino-chan to school." the older blonde man nodded. Sakura waved to the blonde girl, Ino.

"Hi." Sakura smiled.

"Hi." Ino said. "I'm Yamanaka Ino." she smiled a cocky smile.

"I'm... uh..."

"Haruno?" Ino said, "gezz you think you'd know your own name."

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura whispered. "Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry! Don't you want to be a ninja one day?" Sakura nodded."Good. Dad Sakura and I can walk alone!" she stated grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her away from their parents.

XXX

Itachi glared at his reflection in the water that was below him. He looked up seeing Pein standing next to him. "Are you okay?" he asked. Itachi was silent looking around them. The trees covered the area surrounding lake. A cool breeze flew across the lake sending a chill down his spine. He took a deep breath. He glared back down at his reflection. His eyes stung as if they where begging him to cry. He looked up at the older man.

"I don't know." was his answer. Pein nodded as if he understood the pain the younger boy was going through. "It's all my fault." he whispered.

"Do not blame yourself Itachi." Pein said. "Now come. Konan is making dinner. We can continue to train tomorrow." Itachi nodded and followed Pein to the edge of the lake and than together they walked to the new base. Once inside the hidden building everyone sat at the table ready to eat. A sadistic smirk was still planted across Orochimru's face. Itachi glared at him. Orochimaru's smirk faded slightly.

Everyone ate in silence. Itachi had only become a part of the Akatsuki for a day and was already starting to get used to the other members. Sasori was quiet unless you annoyed him. Hidan was never quite and if you annoyed him he only got louder. Orochimaru... was well... someone to watch out for. Kakuzu only paid attention to you if you where giving him money. Zetsu was never around. Konan was so much like his mother: loving. And Pein, Pein was like a father, that actually cared about his son.

Itachi ate quietly. He always had one eye watching Orochimaru. Waiting for him to make a move. He could already read the motives behind the snake sanin.

XXX

Sakura sat next to Ino, she looked around the room and watched as other children walked into the room. "That's Hyuga Hinata. She's really quiet. And that's Nara Shikamaru, my dad is on the same team as his dad. And that's..." Sakura zoned Ino out and just nodded her head occasionally as if she were listening. Her eyes widened suddenly when she caught a glance of the dark haired boy who just walk in.

"Ino." Sakura said.

"What!" Ino practically screeched.

"Who is that?" Sakura said, pointing at the boy who had just walked in.

"That is Uchiha Sasuke. He's such a fox!" Ino squealed."Hi Sasuke-kun!" Ino waved. Said boy just ignored her and sat down at the back of the class room.

"Ino." the two looked up to see Shikamaru standing next to their table.

"What!" Ino snapped at the boy.

"Didn't you hear?" he whispered.

"Hear what!" she yelled. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her.

"The Uchiha clan was massacred but Sasuke's older brother..." he whispered. Both girls gasped completely shocked. "My dad got called to go check it out last night." The two girls sat their silent.

"Did they catch his brother?" Ino whispered. Shikamaru shook his head.

"And his brother killed three ANBU who tried to stop him."

"The ANBU that's crazy!" Ino whispered yelled.

"What was his name?" Sakura asked, finally joining in the conversation.

"Uchiha Itachi." Sakura gasped and grabbed her head. The man they mentioned came flying from her past memories and was now fresh in her brain. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a loud cry.

"Iruka-sensei something is wrong with Sakura!" Ino yelled.

A/N

Hey everyone I hope ya all like it :) Leave a review let me know!

Also if you guys love ItaSaku you should read my good friends new ItaSaku fic that she wrote for me for a wedding gift. It's 'Revenge is A Sweet Lollipop' by DarkBlueLynx.

Anyway thanks again for reading!


	5. Red Eyes

**Anything, But Ordinary**

_**Chapter Five: Red Eyes  
><strong>_

The small pink haired girl laid in the hospital head. Her chest rose and fell with every breath, staying at a constant pace. She slowly opened her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes held pain in them having restored her memories. She quickly shut her eyes when the door opened. Her 'parents', the Hokage and Iruka walked into the room.

"What exactly happened?" the older man asked, looking at Iruka.

"I'm not sure Hokage-sama. I went to start class and she started to freak out, by the time I had gotten to her she had already passed out." Iruka explained. "Do... do you think she regained her memory?" his voice was no more than a whisper. Sakura had to retrain herself from gasping out loud. It clicked. What she had just dreamed wasn't just a dream it was her past memories. These people had taken her from her if they found out that she had regained her memories. Would they take them again? She couldn't risk that. She had to make them believe she had no idea.

"No no no." The old Hokage explained. "I did the memory sealing myself. There is no way she would be able to break the seal."

"So she'll be fine?" the woman who acted as if she was her mother asked.

"I'm sure she's fine." The Hokage said, with a smile. They nodded. Once the Hokage and her sensei had left the room she started to act as though she had just woken up.

"Mom! Dad! Where am I?" Sakura asked, doing a good job of acting confused.

"We're at the hospital sweet heart. You got sick in class." her mom said.

"Oh..." Sakura said, with a nod.

"Well don't worry Kiddo. We'll be back home in no time." He father said with a smile.

XXX

Sakura stood in front of her mirror. She stared at her self trying to remember every detail of her. She grabbed a pen and some paper that she had in her room and began to write down everything she could remember from her dream.

_Mommy... had blue hair. She was really pretty... she had an origami flower in her hair. _She nodded. Bringing her pen up to her lips she bit on it before bringing the pen down. _Daddy... had orange hair and funny looking eyes... He had a lot of piercings. _She closed her eyes and sighed, slightly irritated that she was having such a hard time trying to remember. It was like the seal had only broke for a split second and was slowly starting to work again.

"What caused it to break before..." She thought, her green eyes looked up at the mirror. Making eye contact with herself. Red eyes flashed though her mind. She clutched her head and more memories started to flow. _Mom and dad where from Amegakure. They where missing nin. _

_Hidan-san... silver hair... He had a necklace... Kisame-san... blue... lots of blue... Wait... there was something big... what was it. _

"Black with red cloud!" Sakura yelled, she smiled at her reflection.

"Sakura! Stop yelling for heaven's sake! What are you even doing awake!" Sakura quickly hid the paper under her bed, right before her bedroom door opened. Her mother walked in with an angry look on her face.

"Sorry mommy... I was trying to think of how I wanted to style my hair for tomorrow so Sasuke-kun would like it." Sakura said. Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Well sweetheart it's late. How about we wake up early tomorrow and I'll help you do your hair." Sakura nodded and climbed into her bed. Her mother left the room turning the light out before shutting the door behind her. She laid in bed, her green eyes looked out the window and stared at the moon above her. She now knew that her real parents where under this same moon and they where probably looking for her. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Her dreams filled with memories of her parents, and red eyes that couldn't leave her alone.

XXX

Itachi stood his red eyes glared at Orochimaru who was trying to back him into a wall. "Are you scared boy? You should be..." the snake sanin smirked. He moved forward to try and place a cursed seal on the older Uchiha. Itachi quickly moved out of the way. Moving forward Orochimaru back away. A kunia in Itachi's hand as her proceeded forward.

"I think you continue to forget Orochimaru. I'm stronger than you." Itachi said, his voice calm as he came at Orochimaru with all the power he had. "You will never get your hands on my eyes."

Orochimaru glared at him, trying to block the sword. Orochimaru was forced backwards, blood dripping down his arm. His gold eyes glared at the red eyes. Orochimaru's breathing became heavy.

"What is going on here?" the two turned took look into the eyes of Pein. Pein glared at the scene that was before him. His eyes wondered from Orochimaru to Itachi. "Get out." Orochimaru smirked.

Itachi stood up straight and walked forward to where Pein was standing. Pein glanced at him. "Go clean up, dinner is almost read." Itachi nodded and walked down the hall to where his bedroom was. Pein the looked back to Orochimaru. "Did you not hear me?" Orochimaru looked astonished. Orochimaru glared.

He turned around to where the exit was. "Leave the ring." Orochimaru stopped and threw the ring back to Pein. The two stood there in silence for a minute.

"I would be worried about Sakura if I where you." Orochimaru smiled as he turned back to look at Pein. "Now you won't be able to watch my every move..."

Worry set over Pein's face. "Leave her alone." It was to late, Orochimaru had already left. Angry raged through the man's body.

_[Time Skip: Sakura's 12]_

Sakura stood in the mirror. Her eyes looked over herself in the mirror. She had grown quite a bit. She smiled, today was the day she would finally become a genin. Today was the next step in finding her real parents. Being in the academy had done nothing for her to hear anything on missing nin. In fact all she had learned of missing nin was that they where bad people. She rolled her eyes at the thought. She closed her eyes and brought her memories to the red eyed man. She had done this every morning for seven years. She flinched slightly at the pain of the seal breaking again making her remember her parents more vividly.

She smiled, imagining her beautiful mother behind her, her strong father standing next to her. She smiled trying to remember every person that had been apart of her family. From Hidan who was someone she liked to spend time with to hear his funny way of talking or to someone who she wasn't so close with like Sasori.

"Hurry up Sakura! You'll be late!" Sakura looked at herself once more, she looked annoyed. Her hair was grown out long, covering all the way down to her lower back. Her clothing was mostly back. She wore a dress that came down to her knees. The top part near her throat was a deep red. Her collar went up covering her neck completely. The black material had red clouds randomly placed over it. She smiled. She hoped she looked like her mother.

"Coming!" Sakura yelled, running out of her room. Once she was down stairs she grabbed a piece of toast and gulped it down. Her mother was standing over the stove like the first day she had met her. Her father sat reading the news paper. It had been the same every day since she was five. _Today... _she reminded herself. Today would change everything. Today she would become a ninja. Today she would start her journey to find her parents. Walking to the door she pulled on her long black boots that almost went up to her knees.

She left the house with a wave once outside she ran into the Yamanaka girl who lived next door. "Sakura." she said, glaring at the younger girl. "So I heard you're taking the exam today?"

"I am." Sakura said turning to walk towards the academy.

"Well I just thought you should know that I will be on Sasuke-kun's team. Not you." Ino said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Look Ino. I don't like-."

"Your mom told my mom! I know you like him. We he doesn't like ugly large forehead girls with pink hair!" Ino screeched at her.

"Like he could ever like an annoying blonde pig!" Sakura yelled back annoyed. Ino glared at her, Sakura glared back and soon the two were racing to the academy.

A/N

Sorry you guys but I'm ending it there. I hope ya all like it. A big thanks to my friend Tay-chan who helped me with idea's on what I was going to do for the fic. I hope ya all liked it :) Leave a review let me know.


	6. Team 7

**Anything, But Ordinary**

**_Chapter Six: Team 7_**

Sakura sat in the empty class room, well it was mostly empty aside from the two boys who had been placed on her team. The first a loud and obnoxious Naruto Uzumaki. He was nice boy who wasn't very bright from what Sakura could tell. One thing he did have was a massive crush on her. The second was the polar opposite of her other teammate. He was supposedly the top genin in their class. He was also the last surviving Uchiha aside from the one man who's thoughts made her seal break.

She glared slightly. _The reason we're on the same team is because... they want to keep a close eye on us. _She thought bitterly. "Naruto! What are you doing!" Sakura yelled standing up. Naruto now stood on a chair a wide grin on his face as he placed an eraser in between the door and the door frame.

"I'm gonna play a prank on our new sensei." Naruto giggled as he jumped down from the chair.

"Damnit Naruto!" Sakura yelled getting up from her sitting spot and running to him. She grabbed a hold of his collar and shock him. "Our new sensei is going to be a jonin! They'll never fall for something so idiotic!" She continued to shake him.

"Owww! Sakura-chan calm down!" Naruto whined. Sakura frozen when she saw hand touch the door. Naruto's grin grew even wider as the door slid open. Their new sensei stuck his head through the door way just in time to have the eraser fall on his head. Naruto busted out laughing, practically rolling on the floor. Sasuke stared at the man an annoyed expression on his face.

_Is he really a jonin?_ Sakura thought to herself.

"My first impression of you: I hate you." the man said, he had silver hair that went out in different places. Not only that but his head band covered one of his eyes. The only part of his face that was showing was a little area around his right eyes.

"Damnit Naruto!" Sakura screamed before elbowing him in the head.

XXX

Sakura sighed to herself as she walked through main street. She wore her headband on the top of her head. She couldn't help thinking it felt weird to have something that new to her. Today had been far from a good day. Not only had she been placed on the same team as the two most annoying boys but they had a sensei that was late and didn't like them. Not only that they had to meet up at five the next morning for a test. Who takes a test at five in the morning? She wasn't supposed to eat either.

"Hey! Hey Sakura-chan! Wait up!" Naruto yelled running up to Sakura, who just sighed in return.

"What do you want Naruto."

"Well... uhh... I was wondering if you wanted to go get some ramen with me?' he asked, huge blush on his face.

"Sorry I can't. I'm going to train." she said.

"Well... uh... I could train with you?" he said, sheepishly.

Sakura stared at him and raised an eyebrow. Maybe training with someone would be a good idea. She normally trained alone which wasn't very helpful and if she wanted to be a missing nin with her parents one day she needed to get a lot stronger. "Okay... but don't be so annoying!" Sakura snapped at him.

"Yes yes yes!" Naruto cheered.

"Naruto..." Sakura said in her angry voice, her fist clinched.

"Yeah Sakura-chan?" he asked, smiling.

"You better run!" she screamed, chasing after the blonde boy who took off in the direction of the training fields. Kakashi sat on the roof of the building his two new students had just been talking under.

"Well... at least those two are trying to get alone." Kakashi said with a sigh.

XXX

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she pounced on the young blonde boy knocking him to the ground. "I swear I'm gonna-" Sakura started as she shock the blonde boy back in forth.

"Idiots." Sakura stopped attacking the younger boy and looked up to see her eyes land on Sasuke.

"Oh... hi." she said, standing up quickly. She was completely embarassed by how she had been acting in front of him.

"Whatever." the Uchiha boy said. Sakura could feel her stomach start to do twists and turns. Not that she had a crush on Sasuke. It was more because of how much he reminded her of his brother. The one with the answer on how to break the seal that would not allow her to fully understand her past memories.

"Naruto and I are going to train." Sakura said, standing up.

"Hn."

"If you want you can train with us. It'll be like teamwork getting us ready for tomorrow."

"Hey! No!" Naruto whined. "I thought it was just going to be you and me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "We're a team. Whether we like it or not we need to work together." she said.

"No thanks. Why would I want to work with a bunch of weakling like you." Sasuke said, turning to walk away from the group. Sakura sighed in defeat as she watched his retreating form.

"So what should we start training on? Tai jutsu! Or we could work on-"

"Meditation." Sakura stated simply.

"Nani! But Sakura-chan that's-"

"Shh! Just for ten minutes. God knows you probably won't be able to last that long." Sakura said. Naruto let out a long sigh.

"Fine. Ten minutes! No problem! Believe it!" Sakura couldn't help but giggle. The two sat quietly for about three minutes before Naruto started to make noises and move around.

"Three minutes... better than nothing." Sakura said, annoyed.

"Sorry Sakura-chan! I really tried!" Sakura let out a laugh.

"It's okay Naruto. But lets start to work out more." she smiled. "How about some stretches first?" she said. Naruto nodded in agreement. He figured he had taken enough beatings in one day.

"Hey Naruto?" Sakura asked, as she bent down and grabbed onto her toes.

"Yeah Sakura-chan?"

"Tomorrow... what ever Kakashi-sensei has as do lets work together okay?" Sakura asked with a smile.

Naruto's face lit up as bright as a strawberry. "Sure Sakura-chan." Naruto laughed.

XXX

"Pein..." Konan whispered, a small hand rested on his arm. He watched as a tear slid down her cheek. "I want my daughter back."

"I know. I know." he clinched his fist in anger. "It won't be long. I've heard that Orochimaru is planning an attack on Konoha. While he does this, Konoha's defenses will be weakened. That's when we will make our move to get our daughter."

"How will we know. We'll need to have a base closer to Konoha."

"He's planning on attacking at the Chunin exams that our coming up."

"How can you be sure?" Konan asked.

"The Chunin exams are being held at Konoha. Sand, sound, lightening. They will all be there. Konoha has many enemys." Pein said. Konan closed her eyes.

"What if Sakura gets hurt?" her voice was no more than a whisper.

"Ame will be sending a genin group. Consisting of Itachi, Hidan, and our newest member once Itachi and Kisame get back from retreving him. Deidara." Konan nodded.

"Do you think it will work?"

"I know it will."

A/N

Wow! I did not expect that man reviews for the last chapter. In fact I didn't really expect I'd get reviews for this fic at all. I guess I was wrong. lol Alright chapter six done! Hell ya! I'm not sure what's going to happen in the next chapter. lol. Well leave a review. Let me know what you'd like to see or what I could do to make this better. Thanks fo reading!


	7. Bell Test?

**Anything, But Ordinary**

**_Chapter Seven: Bell Test?_**

Sakura stood staring at the two bells that her new sensei held in front of her eyes. She was annoyed to say the least. Not only had she arrived at the training field at the exact time instructed, 5 A.M., her new sensei hadn't arrived until four years later. Now said late man stood in front of them explaining that their training for today was to achieve said bells or else they would be sent back to the academy.

"But sensei there are only two bells and three of us?" Sakura asked.

"That's right Sakura. One of you will automatically fail and have to go back to the academy," Sakura's jaw dropped. There was no way in hell she could afford to go back to the academy. She needed to train herself hard enough so she could find her real parents. Her green eyes glanced between the two boys who stood on each side of her. She really hoped that Naruto would remember that he had promised that they would work together on this. "You have until noon." Kakashi said, his lazily eyed his students. "Began."

And with that all three ninja's disappeared. Sakura's belly pressed against the ground. Her chakra successfully hidden. Her eyes focused on their jonin teacher who stood in the middle of the field. He hadn't even moved since the test had started. _He really doesn't think we're that strong. _She thought to herself. Her eyes widened as Naruto stood in front of Kakashi. "Idiot!" she yelled out loud, as she pushed herself forward. She now stood behind Kakashi while Naruto stood in front of him.

Naruto and Sakura made eye contact and quickly moved forward. Sakura pulled out a kunia as did Naruto. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled and more Narto began to appear running at their sensei. Sakura grabbed a hold of Kakakshi by his neck while the Naruto's grabbed the rest of his body. Sakura's eyes widened as Kakashi's body poofed and she was now holding on to a log.

"Nani?" Sakura yelled as she fell her butt landing on one of the Naruto's. A large wave of poofs spread over the field, once the smoke was gone Sakura looked around her realizing the real Naruto had been the one she landed on. "Sorry Naruto." she mumbled standing up. She brought her hand down and helped the knuckle head ninja up.

"It's okay Sakura-chan." Naruto mumbled rubbing his sore back. "Damn it I thought for sure we had him!" Naruto whined.

"Phoenix fire ball jutsu!" Sakura and Naruto turned to see their sensei become completely engulfed by flames.

"What the hell Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sakura grabbed Naruto's shoulder keeping him from running to where the Uchiha boy was. Naruto's blue eyes widened as the ground underneath their teammate moved. Sasuke let out a small wail before his body was completely buried under ground aside from his head. Sakura and Naruto than began to laugh. Kakashi now stood off to the side reading a small orange book. He watched amused as Naruto and Sakura continued to laugh at the Uchiha.

"No offense teme but you look like chicken from up here!" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke glared at the blonde boy who no stood in front of him. Sakura laughed holding her hand in front of her face.

"Alright lets help him get out." Sakura said bending down, and started to dig away at the dirt.

"I don't want your help!" Sasuke yelled at her. "And I don't need it!" Sakura stared down at him shocked. She stepped back.

"Hey! Don't yell at Sakura-chan like that! She was just trying to help you!"

"I don't need you're help! Ever!"

"You are such a basta-"

"Don't worry about it Naruto. It seems that Sasuke never heard of the term teamwork. Let's go get those bells for ourselves. Obveously Sasuke want's to go back to the academy." Sakura said, her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay Sakura-chan." Naruto said, the two turned around to see Kakashi standing right in front of them. The two silver bells sat staring at the two.

"These are for you." Sakura raised an eyebrow while Naruto jumped and grabbed one. Sakura smiled and took hold of the other bell.

"I don't understand Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Who cares! We passed Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered. Sakura smiled, and jumped up and down with her blonde haired teammate. Kakashi smiled happily at the two. It was than that Sakura and Naruto remembered their third teammate who was still half underground.

"Please sit down." Kakashi said, his black eye stared at Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura nodded and sat down on either side of the Uchiha. "Do you know why you passed?" Naruto shock his head no, as he held on to the bell. Sakura looked at her sensei and than to her two teammates.

"Team work." Sakura stated.

"Correct." Sakura smiled. "You and Naruto showed teamwork. Sasuke that's one thing you need to work on. Those who don't follow the rules are scum. But those who abandon a teammate is worse than scum. You passed not only because you two worked together. But you tried to help Sasuke even though you knew there where only two bells. So... how does lunch sound?" Kakashi smiled.

"Yes! I want Ichiraku!" Naruto cheered standing up. Sakura jumped up happy that she was finally one step closer to finding her family.

"Well, lets go." Kakashi said, turning around. Naruto and Sakura smiled at each other before slowly following after Kakashi.

"Hey! What about me!" Sasuke yelled. Kakashi turned around and smiled at him.

"I thought you didn't need help?" and with that the three left leaving a very angry Sasuke pushing up daisy's.

XXX

Itachi's dark eyes wondered across the wall that stood behind Pein's head. "You three will be going under cover at the up coming Chunin exams. This is a crucial mission. Konan will be under cover as you're jonin sensei."

"Hai." they nodded in understanding.

"We have about a month to get this read. Began working on you're henge." and with that Pein left the room.

A/N

Hey everyone! Guess what! Today is my birthday! Yay! But because my awesome husband works on week days I got to write so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really don't feel like writing the mission to the land of waves... so I might only write a little bit of it. Anyway! I hope you guys liked this chapter :D

**ALSO! I made a poll on my profile about the next fic I plan on writing. Please go vote! Thank you!**


	8. The Weapons Known As Shinobi

**Anything, But Ordinary**

**_Chapter Seven: The Weapons Known As Shinobi_**

"Naruto? Naruto where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked, the mist was slowly beginning to fade on the half built bridge that was being built. Naruto's eyes where down casted downward. His hands where balled into tight fists. "Naruto?" she asked again, her voice cracked slightly. Tears threaten to fall from her jade orbs. Naruto just shook his head causing a few of his tears to land on the already wet bridge. Sakura gasped completely horrified. She had never really been that close to Sasuke. But he was her teammate. He was a friend. They had done everything together whether or not he liked being with them he was close to them.

"No..." she whispered.

"Sakura. I'll go with you. That way you are still capable of completing you're mission." Tazuna said, the old man they where sent to protect. Sakura nodded and took hold of his hand. the two ran up the bridge past where Naruto stood crying. Sakura had no control over her emotions as she ran, all that was on her mind was the boy who was on her team. The one boy who knew what it was that opened her mind to the jutsu that was placed on her. She slowly came to a stop she eyes landing on the boy who laid on the bridge.

"Sasuke..." she whispered out, she slowly walked towards him. Her eyes roaming over his body which was tattered and torn. Many senbon needles stuck out at all side of his body. "Sasuke this isn't funny." she said, the closer she got to him the more real it felt. She dropped to her knees. She slowly brought her hand up to touch his face tears streaming down her face. "No Sasuke!" she yelled burring her face in his chest.

"S-Sakura?" Sakura bolted up right and looked down at the boy.

"Sasuke!" It was than that her green eyes landed on Sasuke's which weren't his normal dark eyes but a mix of red and black. Sakura's eyes widened and let out a high pitched scream. She grabbed a hold of her head. She continued to scream. Sasuke sat up despite his injuries. He grabbed on to Sakura's shoulders.

"Sakura! Sakura!" she continued to scream. Her eyes slowly began to drift shut and she fell forward landing in Sasuke's lap.

XXX

The walk back to Honoha was a quiet one. Sasuke hadn't mentioned to Kakashi what had happened while they where on the bridge and neither had Tazuna and for that Sakura was thankful. When Sakura woke she realized that the seal had broken completely making it so her memories where fresh and no able for her to have them. She smiled to herself as she walked in between Sasuke and Naruto. She glanced at Sasuke who gave her a questioning looked. He had done that since she had woken up, but dared not say anything in front of the rest of the team.

Naruto let out a loud huff as he watched Sasuke 'flirt' with Sakura. "So Sakura-chan! Do you want to go get some ramen with me when we get back to Konoha?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Sure Naruto." Sakura said, with a smile. "Only if you're paying." she winked at him.

"Ugh... fine!" Naruto said, as Sakura let out a laugh. The team cheered when the gates came into view.

"Do you want to go with us Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Naruto pouted.

"But Sakura-chan this was gonna be a date!" Naruto whined.

"Thanks but no thanks. I have better things to do like train." Sasuke said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Suit yourself." Sakura said.

"Alright you three. I'm going to report back to the Hokage." Kakashi said.

"Bye sensei!" Naruto and Sakura said. They turned to find that their third teammate was already gone.

"Come on Sakua-chan!" Naruto cheered. Sakura nodded and followed after him. The two came to a stop when a squear box followed them. Naruto stared at the box and than began to run back in forth having the box chase him. Sakura stared with a sweat drop forming on her forehead. "Alright come out!" Naruto yelled at the box.

"So I see you saw through our disguise!" Sakura raise an eye brow at how badly they were hidden. With a exposition three academy students came out. Introducing themselves as Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

"Come on boss lets play ninja!" Konohamaru cheered.

"A ninja playing ninja?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto.

"Uh... Damnit! Konohamaru can't you see I'm a little busy!" Naruto cried. Konohamaru looked past Naruto to see Sakura.

"Ohhh I see." Konohamaru said with a wink and then stuck his pinky finger up. Naruto's face quickly lite up bright red.

"Get out of her it's not like that." Naruto said, trying to shoo the kids away.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, cracking her knuckles.

"N-Nothing Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Wow she sure is bosy. Kinda like a banshie!" Konohamaru stated. Naruto looked behind him to see Sakura turn and glare at them.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled.

"Run!" Naruto yelled to the younger kids as they all took off running an angry Sakura chasing after them. Konohamaru bolted in front of Naruto and ran right into an older kid. Konohamaru fell backwards.

"Konohamaru!" Moegi yelled running to his side.

"What a bunch of little brats." a older man said. He had purple face paint covering most of his face.

"Kankuro. We don't have time for this." the blonde girl said who stood behind him. The boy Kankuro glared down at the younger kids.

"We're sorry! We didn't see you." Sakura said quickly. The boy Kankuro looked up at her and noticed her head band.

"So you're the genin of the leaf village? You're pretty weak." he said, picking Konohamaru up by the front of his shirt.

"Hey put him down!" Naruto yelled.

"We didn't mean to run into you!" Sakura chimed in.

"Kankuro! I'm not getting in trouble beacuse of you." the blonde girl spat.

"Come on Temair! I've got time before he shows up." Kankura smiled. Naruto let out a growl as Konohamaru cried out. Kankuro pulled him tighter as Konohamaru started to kick his chest.

"Put me down you big bully!" Konohamaru said.

"Hey! Put him down you asshole! He's just a kid! If you want to fight with someone pick on someone your own size!" Sakura yelled.

Kankuro dropped the younger boy who quickly scurried off to the side where Moegi and Udon sat. "Oh yeah? And you're my size?" he asked, walking closer to Sakura.

"I'm better off than a kid." Sakura bit back at him. Kankuro smirked. Sakura glared at him. He moved forward but was stopped as a rock was thrown in between them. Kankuro looked up and glared at Sasuke who sat in the tree over them a rock in his hand.

"Sand nin? What are you doing here in Konoha." Sasuke asked.

"Why do I have to answer to you?" Kankuro asked, pulling off the large wrapped package he carried on his back.

"Kankuro." everyone stopped their movements to see a red haired boy standing up side down in the same tree Sasuke sat in. The two sand nin looked horrified.

"I tried to stop him Gaara." the blonde said quickly. Gaara glared at the two.

"You are a disgrace to our village Kankuro." the boy said, he was completely engulfed in sand and than reappeared in between Kankuro and Sakura.

"I am sorry for my brothers actions." Gaara said, to Sakura.

"Uh... it's okay." she said sheepishly. Gaara nodded and started to walk away.

"Let's go." he said, and began to walk away.

"Wait! You're sand nin! Why are you here in Konoha?" Sakura repeated Sasuke's question.

"The chunin exams start this week." Gaara said, and than continued on his way.

"The chunin exams?" Naruto asked confused. Sasuke jumped down and landed next to the group.

"Wow you're so cool!" Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon said to Sasuke.

"Hey I'm way cooler than he is!" Naruto yelled annoyed. Sakura looked around her having heard something.

"She knows quite a bit about sensing others, yeah." Deidara said. His normal long blonde hair was cut short letting his blue eyes be seen much clearer. On his forehead sat the headband for Ame.

"Yes she is very intelligent." Itachi nodded in agreement. He looked much the same except his normally black eyes where a deep blue.

"What the fuck are we all looking at?" Hidan asked, walking back to where the other two where standing. "Is that?" Hidan asked. He felt his self get emotional for only a second. "She's grown so much... Konan will want to know we've seen her." Hidan said. He looked much different from his normal self. He was much shorter and had black hair and black eyes.

"Let's go." Itachi said.

A/N

How was this? I thought this was a pretty awesome chapter. I really didn't feel like writing the whole land of waves adventure cause it just gets old. Anyway. I hope you liked this :D


	9. Genin Takedown All Nine Rookies Face Off

**Anything, But Ordinary**

**_Chapter Nine: Genin Takedown! All Nine Rookies Face Off!_**

Sakura's wide green eyes stared at the large number of genin in the room. She was more than shocked to see how many there where. Many from different villages, some from their own. But the one thing she could tell from the large group of them was that they where much older than themselves and much more experienced. "Yeah I'll kick your butts! Believe-" Sakura quickly covered Naruto's loud mouth and all the eyes in the room where no glaring at them.

"Uh! Don't listen to him! He's just an idiot! Real mental problems!" Sakura yelled to the crowed yanking Naruto back. "What the hell were you thinking! Are you dumb!" Sakura yelled, knocking Naruto over the head.

"Owww... Sakura-chan that hurt!" Naruto whined rubbing his now hurt head.

"Sasuke-kun!" the two turned around to see Sasuke be attacked by a massive amount of blonde and purple.

"Great." Sakura and Naruto said to each other, as they watched the blonde Ino attack their teammate.

"Get off of Sasuke you pig!" Sakura yelled. Ino stuck her tongue out at the girl and continued her hugging.

"This is such a drag..." Shikamaru mumbled, rubbing the back of his head and him and Choji joined the group.

"Tell me about it." Naruto mumbled, as the group watched Sakura try to pry Ino away from the dark haired boy.

"If I were you lot I'd tone it down a bit, it's never a good idea to have all eyes on you." the group stopped what they where doing to stare at the silver haired man who walked up to them.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked slightly confused. Sakura took this opentunity to push Ino off of Sasuke and than walked back over to the rest of the group.

"Yakushi Kabuto. And you are the genin. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura. Nara Shikamaru. Akimunchi Choji." he said, pointing at them each.

"How do you know all of our names?" Sakura questioned, eyeing the man.

"I like to be prepared. I have personal records of everyone who is participating in the exams. Can never be to safe." he smiled.

"Oh..." Sakura nodded. "There are an awful lot of people here are they all from our village?"

Kabuto laughed slightly. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and smiled down at Sakura. "No there are many different genin here from all over: from as large as the Village Hidden in the Sand to small villages like the Hidden Sound village."

"Oh..." Sakura nodded. At that very moment three ninja's came sprinting from their spots hidden in the crowed. Kabuto pushed Sakura out of the way as she feel away from him as a punch was directed at him. The sound head band sat on the nin's head. Sakura's eyes widened as a dark haired girl with the same head band came at her, a kunia out.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura slammed her eyes shut. The clashing noise of metal on metal was heard through out the room. Sakura cracked her eyes opened to see a dark haired man standing in front of her a kunia pressed firmly against the dark haired girls. Sakura stared wide eyed at the dark haired man who stood in front of her. She looked around noticing that he had the head band for the Village Hidden in the Rain.

"Listen up!" the room grew quite as a large man walked into the room. "You three! There is to be no fighting unless I say so!" the room stared at the large man who had just walked in with a good group of chunin.

"Sorry, we just got a little carried away." Sakura looked around the dark haired man to see Kabuto kneeling on the ground nursing a bleeding ear. She looked back up the man who stood in front of her, his blue eyes stared at her. She felt her face go flush.

"Yes well next time you slip up you'll be disqualified." Sakura's eyes moved back to the man who was speaking she finally realized how large in fact he was along with the many scars that where on his face. She gulped."Now if you would find a seat so we may begin!" Sakura watched as the genin from sound quickly hid themselves back in the group of people. She looked back up at the taller boy, he turned back to look at her. A smile graced his lips as he brought his hand down for her to take. She smiled back up at him and placed her hand in his.

He pulled her to her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked, Sakura felt her knees go weak at how soft yet strong his voice was.

"Yes." she whispered. "I'm Sakura."

I'm It-" he shut his mouth quickly. "Itsuki." he said.

"It's nice to meet you." Sakura felt her face flush.

"You as well Sakura-chan." he moved past her and she turned around to see him walk to his team which had another dark haired man and a blonde boy.

"Way to go _Itsuki._" the other dark haired man said.

"Alright! Let's hurry up! I don't have all day!" Sakura turned around to look at her team to see a very angry looking Sasuke. She sighed and quickly followed them to three empty seats.

A/N

This is your get well soon present Tay-chan! I'm also sorry that I didn't make it that long but I will try my hardest to update this fic again this week :D If there's anything you guys really want to see happen please let me know. I write for myself, but I love to write for others as well. :D


	10. The Tenth Question: All Or Nothing!

**Anything, But Ordinary**

**_Chapter Ten: The Tenth Question: All Or Nothing!_**

"Alright, everyone take a number," one of the proctor chunin said, as they walked around the room with a large wooden basket. "This number will identify where you will sit for the written portion of the exams." he came to a stop in front of Sakura. She closed her eyes and reached in to the basket, and pulled out her number. Quickly the ninja where placed in different seats. Sakura looked around her noticing that Naruto was a few rows in front of her. Glancing around the room she saw that Sasuke was to her right and up a few rows. She looked back down to Naruto and saw that he was gittering. She sighed. _Great... I hope his score doesn't effect mine..._ She thought to herself.

Sakura reached over to grab the pencil that was to the right of her. Just as her hand made contact with the wooden pencil a warm hand landed on top of hers. She gasped feeling the warmth of the hand on hers. She quickly looked to see who the person was and was met with the blue eyes of the man who had saved her many moments go.

"Sorry." she whispered, removing her hand slowly away. The two stared at each other.

"Cheating is prohibited. If you are caught cheating we will deduct three points each time you are caught." the loud booming voice brought the two back to reality. "If you are caught cheating three times, you and your team with be disqualified. Also you will be graded as a team-"

"What! You've got to be kidding me!" Sakura screeched.

"Quiet! Now! We will begin the exam," papers where passed out. Sakura's green eyes wondered over the paper. Her eyes widened when she realized that the questions where extremely hard._ There is no way Naruto can hope to pass this test! _She glared down at the blonde head boy. "There are only nine questions on the paper in front of you. The tenth question will be given out 15 minutes before the end of the exam. Begin!" Sakura reached for the pencil that was to the other side of her, not wanting to risk touching hands with the boy from Ame once more.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reading over the question once she quickly went to work answering them to the best her knowledge. Itachi who sat next to her glanced over slightly realizing that sh was able to answer the questions completely without having to cheat. _She's extremely intelligent..._ Itachi glanced over to where Deidara sat, and watched as he practically pulled hi hair out trying to figure out what the first answer was. He than turned his attention to his other partner who was leaning back lazily in his seat.

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes before deciding he should at least answer the questions. Answer the questions in no time he went back to staring at the pink haired woman. He couldn't help but notice her clothing. The red clouds made it apparent to him that either the memory jutsu they used on her was weak enough that she could remember slight things like that, or that she had figured out how to break the seal and was able to remember fully.

Ino who sat a few above Sakura sat glaring down at her. _That dumb billboard brow thinks she's so smart... _Ino smirked as she formed a few hand signs and her head thumped as it hit the desk. Sakura's eyes widened, she leaned forward slightly and let out a small cough. Itachi quickly glanced over at her before realizing that she had been taken over. He glared slightly before his blue eyes turned to red.

Sakura's body shivered, Sakura lumped forward and from behind Ino let out a small scream. Sakura's body quickly sat up, she looked over to Itachi in time to see his sharingan. Her green eyes widened in complete shock. They eyes that haunted her every dream were right there. Staring her straight in the eyes. He quickly henged his eyes black to the blue. "I know who you are." She whispered. He looked over at her. "You know where my parents are?" He nodded."Can I see them?" she felt her throat tighten slightly.

"After the exam. Meet me at the dango shop." Sakura nodded before going back to her paper. She sat there quietly thankful that she had already answered the nine questions. Her heart was beating rapidly. She didn't know what to do with herself. She wanted to stand up and run from the room. It took all she had not throw up right there. Her stomach was doing twists and turns. The people she had only gotten to see in dreams since she was five, she would be able to see them once more. She glanced back over at the man, hoping he wouldn't notice her.

She couldn't help but look him over, she was well aware now that he had a henge to conceal who he really was. But she couldn't help but remember what he had looked like when she was a child, causing her face to become hot. "Times up!" she jumped in her seat. She looked over at Itachi to see him smirking. Her faced reddened once more.

"Now. Before I tell you the tenth question you all should know something." Sakura glanced around the room noticing that there where many empty seats. "For those of you who are left, if you choose to take then tenth question and answer it wrong you will never be able to take the chunin exams again!" Sakura eyes widened and the pencil she held in her hand snapped in two. She looked down at Naruto who was shaken just as much as she was. She jumped slightly feeling a warm hand on her thigh.

She looked to her right to see the blue eyed henge. "It's a trick. Do not worry." Sakura visibly relaxed. She watched as many people bowed out. Her eyes continued to stare at Naruto. Her eyes saddened, as she watched his hand shoot up. She closed her eyes and got ready to leave the room. Her eyes opened when a loud slam was heard, she stared hard at the blonde boy who slammed his hand down on the table.

"I don't care if I have to stay a genin for the rest of my life. I will be Hokage one day!" he shouted. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his antics. After that no more teams moved.

"Well, than I'll I have to say is that you-" the man smiled.

A loud crash was heard as the window across the way was shattered. A large black ball flew in before kunia stuck in the walls creating a black tarp in front of their first proctors.

"Alright you maggots! Listen up!" A purple haired woman yelled, a fist thrown in the air. Sakura couldn't help but stare at her confused.

"I was not done," Ibiki said, as he stepped up next to her. The woman sighed.

"This woman is crazy." Sakura whispered to herself, earning a chuckle out of Itachi.

A/N

:D How was that! The next chapter will be less connected to the actual anime. Also I'm sorry if it's not like perfect to what happens in the actual anime it was a long time ago that I watched the beginning episodes. Sooooo... anyway :D This fic is getting close to 100 reviews which is awesome! Thank you guys so much for all the awesome feed back! And for those of you who didn't know I write a lot of ItaSaku fics so check those ones out as well. :3 Anyway thanks again for reading!

**Also! The high school fic that everyone voted which couple they wanted is now posted with two chapters :) Of course Itachi won so you guys feel free to read it! **


	11. Family

**Anything But Ordinary **

**_Chapter Eleven: Family  
><em>**

Sakura played nervously with her hands as her and her teammates walked out of the building. Her eyes made contact with the blue ones that she knew belonged to someone else. She would get to meet her family today. Her real family. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, pulling the pinkette out of her thoughts.

"Stop yelling Naruto!" she yelled, giving him a thwack on the back of his head.

"Jezz... I was just trying to ask you to ramen!" Naruto whined once more, now rubbing his sore head. Sakura rolled her eyes knowing she hardly hit him hard enough to make him cry so loudly.

"I can't I already have plans." Sakura said, matter-of-factly.

"Plans?" she turned to look at her dark haired teammate who she hadn't even realized was still standing with them.

"Yes plans." she huffed.

"With who?" Sasuke continued his questioning.

"None of your concern." she glared at him, before leaving the two boys stunned. Sasuke stared at her back as she walked away, while Naruto decided he would try to find Iruka.

XXX

Sakura sighed in relief that neither of her two teammates decided to follow her after she left. Her eyes wondered up the street to where the dango shop was that Itachi had told her to meet him. She breathed in deeply trying to give herself the courage to walk further. Once she reached the entrance she looked around, looking down the street she saw him standing at the edge of the building once they made eye conntact he turned down the ally way. Sakura sighed and quickly followed after him.

Sakura growled slightly annoyed as she broke through the end of the ally way to be stuck in a crowded venue. "Damnit." she mumbled. She jumped slightly feeling someone tap her shoulder. She looked up to see a damn with black hair and black eyes.

"Come on, Sakura." Her eyes widened slightly. His voice made her smile.

"Coming, Hidan-san." He smiled, happy that she knew who he was. He ruffled her pink hair, before pulling her into a building. She gasped not being ready for the sudden followed the older man up the stairs that lead them to the second floor. Where Sakura assumed was the rooms that their team were staying in.

She could hear her heart beat in her ears. Her whole chest thumped. She was more than sure that Hidan would hear it as well. She jumped again feeling a warm hand touch her back. Turning around she started into the deep blue eyes that belonged to the henge that Itachi had made. He smiled at her slightly giving her the bit of courage she so desperately needed. She turned and stared at the door as Hidan unlocked it.

The click was the loudest noise Sakura had ever heard. She gulped loudly as Hidan opened the door. Itachi gave he a slightly tap before her foot moved towards the door. She closed her eyes unsure of herself. She took unsteady footsteps until she heard the door click shut and locked behind her.

"Sakura..." Sakura shook at softness of the woman's voice. Her eyes were still tightly closed, trying to calm herself. "Why don't you open your eyes?" she heard her mother ask.

"I'm scared." Sakura whispered, her throat tightened making it harder for her to speak. She tried to fight back the tears. "I'm scared that if I open my eyes this won't be real. You'll all vanish and I'll be stuck here alone..." She could hear her mother stifle a sob.

"Sakura-chan." the smooth voice of Uchiha Itachi surrounded the room. "I can assure you this is no dream. Open your eyes." And with that emerald met amber. Sakura's knees quickly gave out from under her and she fell to the floor. Konan sat in a chair across the room from her daughter. Her blue hair was down instead of the normal undo from Sakura's memories. The origami flower was gone as well and instead a head band from Ame was secured around her forehead.

Konan stared at her daughter shocked. "You are so beautiful." Konan whispered, before pushing herself to her feet. She slowly walked across the room to where her daughter sat, bending down on her knees Konan pulled Sakura to herself. "How I've missed you Sakura." Konan whispered.

**A/N**

Hello all! I know! Extremely short chapter. I'm soooo soooo sooo sorry! I've been so busy it's been hard for me to get time to update! I knew I had to give something to you awesome readers and reviews since you got this fic to over the 100 review mark! So thank you very much! I promise the nest chapter will be longer! Swear!


	12. Second Exam Starts! Everyone Is An Enemy

**Anything But Ordinary **

**_Chapter Twelve: Second Exam Starts! Everyone Around Us Is An Enemy!  
><em>**

It had been a week since Sakura had met her family again. And she did everything in her power to go and spend time with them. She had even gone so far as to tell her fake mom that she was spending the night on the training field training for the up coming forest of death that they were actually meeting for in few hours. She sat at the small table that was in the hotel room. Her mother sat in front of her a worried look on her face. Itachi and Hidan sat on the other sides of the table completely shocked at what the pinkette had said.

"I don't want to leave yet." she said. Konan was almost in tears that her daughter didn't want to leave with her.

"Why?" she couldn't believe this. She had waited years to see her child again. And here she was not wanting to be with her.

"Dad already has a plan. If I leave now Konoha will send people to come look for me. If we wait until the attack... well... we could fake my death and they'll leave us alone." Sakura said. She was sure of herself. This was the best plan. If they did this she would never have to worry about it. Konan closed her eyes. Relief washed over her. She was so thankful that her daughter still wanted to be around them.

"That's a good plan." Itachi said, Sakura smiled at him. Over the past week he had hardly left her side at all. She blushed at his approval. Konan nodded.

"I'll send word to your father. You should get going though. You don't want to be disqualified for being late. The whole lot of you." Konan said looking at Hidan and Itachi. The three nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna go find Deidara before we're disqualified ourselves." Hidan said leaving the room before hinging into his other form known as, Hideki. Sakura turned back around to be enveloped into a hug by her mother.

"Be safe. Kick some ass." Konan laughed as she placed a kiss on Sakura's forehead.

"Don't worry I will." Sakura laughed as she pulled away from her mother. She stared at the woman before her. It was so hard to walk away even if it was only for a little while. Now that she found her, she didn't ever want to be away from her mom again. But she needed to. It wouldn't be long before she could be with her family as a whole again. She couldn't wait to see her father again. She always remembered missing him would he would leave for long periods at a time.

"Go on now." Konan said. Sakura nodded turning around she met face to face with Itachi who had already hinged into Itsuki. She smiled at him before the two walked from the room.

"So Itsuki. What exactly is the 44 area?" Sakura asked as they stepped from the building and into the busy streets of the Konoha.

"The 44 area is...well it's called the forest of death." Itachi said plainly. Sakura stared at him.

"Forest of... death?" she asked, her voice betraying her calm exterior.

Itachi chuckled lightly. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. We will be watching you closely."

"I don't need you to watch over me. I'm a kunoichi. I'm strong." she countered. Itachi smiled at her.

"Yes of course you are. How foolish of me to think other wise."

"That better not be sarcasm." Sakura said, sticking her tongue out at him. Itachi smiled at her for a moment and than he was gone. Sakura looked around for him but stopped when she heard someone yell her same. Turning around she saw Naruto running towards her.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Oh hey! Naruto!" Sakura called as she waved her hand above her head. She smiled when he finally caught up to her. He grinned slightly out of breath.

"Have you seen Sasuke yet?" he asked.

"No. I haven't gotten to the meeting point yet." Naruto nodded and the two slowly started to make their way to the 44 two stopped when the forest came into view. Sakua stared. Maybe she shouldn't have talked so big to Itachi and just let him have the pleasure of being stronger than she was. Her and Naruto stared at the large fence that went around the whole building.

"Hurry! Up get together!" Sakura and Naruto turned their attention the purple haired woman who was yelling at them.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled seeing the dark haired boy arrive. He just slowly walked up to greet his two teammates.

"Hey! You two!" Anko yelled pointing at Naruto and another ninja. "Pass these out." Anko said handing over a stack of white papers. "What's being passed out is a waver saying that you don't care if you die." Anko smiled at all of the horrified looks from the younger ninja. "Now this is the 44 area, more commonly known as the forest of death."

"Why do that call it that?" a random boy said.

"Cause... people die in there." Anko's smiled became even larger. The horrified looks got larger. Sakura looked around the field trying to find Hidan and Itachi. She smiled seeing the none worried expressions on their face. If they weren't worried neither would she. Looking back up to face Anko she let out a muffled scream as a man stood next to her and Sasuke. He smiled down at her. His grass headband shown at her. She moved close to Sasuke suddenly happy that he was there. Sasuke turned and glared at the man.

Sakura looked back to where Itachi and Hidan had been standing moments before to find they were gone. She looked around her trying to find them again only to find them behind her. She gave them a questioning look only to find them glaring at the hidden grass ninja. She turned back around to focus on what Anko was saying.

"Now. The objective of this mission is for each team to collect both scrolls." she said holding up to schools one had the kanji for earth on it. The other had the kanji for heaven. "And than make it to the check point before three day is out." she said holding up three fingers.

"Three days! What are we supposed to do for food!"

"You're ninja! There are tons of animals in the forest." Anko smiled. "Now make form a line with your teammates! Bring your release forms as well. We will be passing out the scroll to your teams in these booths. Let get a move on maggots!" she yelled. Sakura and Sasuke quickly moved to the area that Naruto was standing at in his hand he held two extra white papers for his teammates.

"Here you guys." Naruto said handing them over. "Can you believe this! This is crazy! We could die!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Of course we could die! We're ninja Naruto." Sakura said glaring at the blonde. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the group not even bothering to put his two cents in.

"So how do we want to do this? I want to hold the scroll." Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto! Shut the hell up! We don't want people to hear our strategy!" Sakura yelled punching him in the face.

"Oww Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined nursing his cheek. The three continued on in the line until the received and earth scroll. And were directed to a random gate around the area. Sakura looked from both her teammates. She was nervous. Her whole body shook with anticipation. She had to give her all. There was no backing down. If she backed down now there would be no point in being a ninja. She needed to make her parents proud. She would show everyone how strong she was.

She stared at the chunin who was staring down at his watch waiting for the time to open. Sakura bounced up and down trying to stop herself from freaking out. She wanted to know were Itachi was. There was just something about him that made her heart leap into her chest and made her stomach do back flips. And the crazy thing was... she never wanted that feeling to stop.

"Alright." she looked up at the chunin as he walked to the gate. He pulled out a set of key to unlock the chain. Pushing it open. "Good luck." he smiled as the three walked into the forest.

**A/N**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been working a lot on my fic Not That Different rewriting it and what not cause it my favorite. But! Since this is my good friend (Karatekid-Ninja)'s favorite of mine I decided to update it cause she's awesome! So everyone thank her! lol I might even update another chapter tonight cause I told her I would lol. Also if you guys are a big fan of the ItaSaku paring I suggest you read Not That Different. So yeah... thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm still shocked that this fic has reached so many reviews! So extra thanks to the reviewers!  
><strong>


	13. Can't Die

**Anything, But Ordinary.**

_**Chapter Thirteen: Can't Die. **_

Sakura glanced from Sasuke to Naruto as they walked deeper and deeper into the forest. "Doesn't this place just give you the creeps?" she whispered.

"Well I've got to pee." Sakura's eyes got wide as she heard a zipper going down.

"Not in front of me!" She yelled pushing him in the back of the head. "Go in the shrubbery! Nasty!" She yelled. Sasuke just sighed in annoyance. They had only been in the forest for maybe three minutes and he still had to last three day. This was not happening.

"ahhh! That was a good piss." Naruto said walking back into the small clearing.

"You are disgusting." Sakura glared. Sakura's eyes quickly widened as Sasuke threw a kunia at Naruto. "Sasuke! What are you doing!" Sakura screamed at the Uchiha moved into quick action. Sasuke ran at full force at the boy before slamming his foot into his face sending Naruto running.

"What the hell was that for!" Naruto screamed.

"Seriously Sasuke! What the hell ya you doing? I know it was rude of him-"

"Sakura look. That's not Naruto." Sasuke said. Sakura turned and looked at her blood haired teammate. She gasped before quickly pulling out her own kunia.

"Well... it seems my disguise was for nothing. Now who has the scroll." the man said transforming into a ninja from ame. Sakura glared.

_Why would Ame come after us..._? Her thoughts were quickly stopped when he ran at her. She let out a small gasp before throwing a few kunia at the man. She froze as a wave of fire pushed through the spot where she was and the man was. She opened her eyes to find the man gone.

"We have to find Naruto." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement as the ran further into the forest to find Naruto tied up. "Jezz Naruto!" Sakura commented as she cut the ropes off of him.

"What the fuck was that!" Naruto screeched. Sakura rolled her eyes before slapping her hand against his mouth.

"You want to shut the fuck up. This place is full of enemy ninja! Idiot!" she glared at him.

"A password." Sakura and Naruto turned to look up at the dark haired boy.

"Password?" they asked.

"We'll make a password in case we're separated again." Sakura nodded in a approval where Naruto scratched his head.

"Like something easy like banana peel or ramen." Naruto commented.

"Ninja song, ninja chance." is the question. Sakura nodded. "I'm only going to say the answer once so listen closely. It is the chance to sneak up where a large number of enemies is making a scene. The quiet place has no secret hideout. It is important for a shinobi to know the right time. The time when the enemy is tired and drops his guard." Silence.

Sakura nodded. "Got it."

"Can you repeat it one more time?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke growled. "I told you I was only going to tell you once!" Sasuke and Sakura jumped to their feet when a twig snapped.

"Wha-" Naruto wasn't able to finish his question as a large wind erupted in front of them. Sakura let a out a slight scream.

Sakura took in deep breaths as she pushed herself further and further into the tree she was hiding behind. _What is with this place! _her mind screamed at her. It was like her, and her team where the only ones being targeted. This was not good. She tuned around quickly hearing something move. She sighed in relief to find Sasuke.

"Sasuke." she smiled. She froze as he glared at her. "Ninja song, ninja chance. It is the chance to sneak up where a large number of enemies is making a scene. The quiet place has no secret hideout. It is important for a shinobi to know the right time. The time when the enemy is tired and drops his guard." Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Are you hurt?" She shook her head 'no'.

"You?" he shook his head 'no' as well. They both turned around to see Naruto.

"Oh Naruto! You're okay." Sakura smiled she went to run towards him but was stopped by Sasuke's arm.

"The password right?" Naruto asked. "Ninja song, ninja chance. It is the chance to sneak up where a large number of enemies is making a scene. They quiet place has no secret hideout. It is important for a shinobi to know the right time. The time when the enemy in tired and drops hid guard."

Sakura sighed in relief as Sasuke walked closer to Naruto. Sakura gasped when Sasuke's fist collided with Naruto's face. "Sasuke! What are you doing! He said the password!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah he did." Sasuke said as he moved closer to the now fallen Naruto. "But what would have been Naruto's real answer?"

Sakura's eyes widened in realization. "He would have said 'hey sorry you guys I forgot'" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

"Now tell me who you are?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed until the henge left and all that was left was the grass nin who had stood beside them earlier a smile on her face. Sakura and Sasuke stared in horror. She pulled out an earth scroll which was the one that they needed. "Is this what you need?" They stared wide eyed as the woman swallowed the scroll. "A fight to the death for it."

"You are crazy!" Sakura yelled. The woman looked up making eyes contact with the two younger nin. Sakura let out an ear piercing scream as she fell to her knees. She breathed in heavily as tried to force away the thoughts of her death that the woman had just placed in her mind. Tears fell from her eyes. Her whole body trembled in fear. She couldn't die. There was no way. She should have asked Itachi to watch over her. She shouldn't be in this position. Here she was about to die next to Sasuke. Never. Never. She wouldn't die. She watched in horror as the woman took a step forward towards them pulling out two kunia. Sakura looked to Sasuke who was in the same position as her too frightened to moved. Sakura looked down at her kunia pouch. She reached into and pulled her own kunia out.

She needed to get them out of here. If there was any chance of their survival it was to leave. Find a hiding spot. She looked up at the woman wide eyed as she through her kunia at them. Sakura slammed her kunia into her upper leg. She yelled out in pain before moving to grab Sasuke.

Sakura breathed out heavily as her and Sasuke stood on top of a large tree. Sasuke's back to the trunk. Sasuke watched as Sakura removed the kunia from her leg. "Sasuk-" His hand slammed against her mouth. His eyes looking behind the tree. He couldn't believe they had made it out of there alive. That was smart thinking on Sakura's part. But there was much more for them to do if they were going to get out of this forest alive.

Sakura breathed in and out. She stared at Sasuke. They had made it. She had done it. She had saved them. She could hardly believe what she had done. Looking to her side she met large green snake eyes. She let out a muffled scream. She quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm and ripped his hand from her mouth. "Sasuke! Snake!"

**A/N**

**So I'm sorry it's not as long as you all would like. But I promised Karatekid-Ninja I would update something other than Not That Different. lol So here it is! lol I hope you guys like the chapter. I know I messed up quite a bit from the original episodes... cause I was doing this off of memory. There will be some changes as you already saw, I made Sakura more of a bad ass ;) Please review!**


	14. Never Give Up

**Anything, But Ordinary.**

_**Chapter Fourteen: Never Give In. **_

Sakura felt her breath leave her body at the force that Sasuke had used to knock her back ward. Green eyes watched in horror as the snake went after Sasuke. Catching her breath she fell back landing on one of the large tree branches that surrounded the area. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Sasuke lose his footing. "Sasuke!" she screamed out. She froze when the snake stopped moving. She sighed in relief seeing Naruto standing in front of the snake. Her eyes widened when Naruto flung the large snake across the way. She sighed in relief. Finally they were all back together.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura cheered she turned to get ready to move to where they were.

"Sakura! Don't move!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura froze in her tracks. Looking to her side she watched as part of the snake began to open and the woman they had been fighting emerged from it. Sakura's eyes widened as the woman took off in great speed at Sasuke. Sakura grabbed a few kunai and threw them at the tree the woman was slowly snaking up hitting the large branch right where she would have been. The woman turned and stared at Sakura looking as if she was ready to attack the pinkette.

"Here." Sakura and the woman turned to look at the Uchiha boy who had spoken. In his hand the heaven scroll that belonged to their group. Sakura's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" she screamed, she looked frantically at Naruto who stood next to him. Hoping he would stop him.

"This is what you want right?" Sasuke asked. "Just take it and leave us alone." he through the scroll towards the woman. Sakura closed her eyes and transported herself from across the area and right in front of the woman and grabbed the scroll before jumping backwards toward Naruto. Naruto stared at Sasuke. Anger written across his face.

"What do you-" Sasuke yelled but was cut off when Naruto's fist collided with his face.

"What the hell do you think you doing!" Naruto yelled. "That's not the Sasuke I know! You must be an impostor!" Sasuke looked up and glared at Naruto. "The Sasuke I know isn't a coward." Naruto glared at the dark haired boy.

"Seriously Sasuke! Who's to say she would leave if we even gave her the scroll." Sakura commented. The three turned to face the woman who had now stood up.

A smile on her lips. "You're right, I don't care about the scroll." Sakura's eyes widened in horror as the woman did a few hand signs. A large snake came out of thin air and flew towards the group.

* * *

><p>Anko stood horrified over the three bodies that sat at her feet. The faces missing of the three genin. She clinched her fist. Realization rolled over her. "Tell the Hokage I need a team of Anbu at the forest of death. NOW!" she yelled.<p>

The group of ninja that stood behind her nodded before leaving. She couldn't believe it after all these years he choose now to come back to the village. What was he thinking.

* * *

><p>Sakura's mouth hung opened. Naruto stood in front of her, his back to the snake a kunai embedded into the snaked head. She felt like she couldn't breath. Naruto looked up at her. His normal baby blue eyes were replaced by deep red ones. She felt her heart skip a beat. She gulped when Naruto growled. He turned around and punched the snake away from them and with that he took off after the woman.<p>

Sakura turned back to look at Sasuke who sat there completely confused at was going on. "Sasuke?" she asked. His eyes continued to stare forward as if he was lost to his thoughts. "Sasuke?" she asked louder. She was brought out of her attempts when Naruto let out a scream. Green eyes quickly turned to her blonde friend. Her eyes widened as she saw the woman smile while removing her hand from his stomach.

"What did you do to him!" Sakura yelled. She watched in horror as the woman through Naruto off of the tree branch. She grabbed a kunia throwing it in time to catch Naruto's jacket so his body hung limply against the tree root. She looked back down at Sasuke who still hadn't moved an inch.

"hehehe Sakura-chan... I'm quite sad that you don't remember me." She glared at him before backing away slight.

"Remember you?" Sakura questioned. She had never seen this woman before in her entire life. The woman chuckled as her voice slowly changed into a males voice. _I know that voice!_

Sakura glared at the person. The woman reached up and pulled her face away revealing the pale skin that Sakura knew. She watched as the man opened his eyes. Golden snake eyes smiled at her.

"Orochimaru." He smiled.

"I'm glad you finally remember me." She glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling out a kunai and holding it in front of her. He smiled.

"I came here for you and Sasuke." She took a step back as his head went flying from his body. She watched as he went straight for Sasuke first. Biting his neck Sakura watched as three dark comas appeared on Sasuke's neck. He crumbled to the floor. Orochimaru turned and looked at her, her eyes widened in fear as he moved towards her. A kunai flew into between the small gap that was between her and Orochimaru. She gulped to scared to look and see who had thrown it.

She watched Orochimaru's eyes turn and look at who ever it was. His eyes turned back to her, he smiled once more. "It seems our time together has ended Sakura-chan. But don't think for a moment that I won't be coming back for you." her stomach felt queezey as his head moved away from her and connected to his body. She watched as he slowly sunk into the tree trunk before disappearing completely. She shook in fear before her legs forcefully gave out from underneath her. Tears spilled from her eyes. She glanced between her two teammates both completely knocked out. She was all alone.

She shook in fear as branched moved around her. She closed her eyes hearing foot steps move closer and closer to her until she saw feet next to her. She took in a deep breath before following the feet to the face of the man who stood next to her. She sighed in relief. More tears fell from her eyes. "Itachi..." she let out a sob.

**A/N **

**Well... originally I wasn't going to make Orochimaru a main bad guy... but oh well. I've got an awesome plan for him! :D Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm super stoked at the amount of reviews this has received I never really expected it to get this many. **

**Also I'm not sure if it was this fic or another but I had someone request in a review that I make a NejiSaku paring fic. I'm proud to say that it's up so if any of you like that paring fell free to go check it out :) Thanks again for reading!**


	15. Sakura Blossoms

**Anything But Ordinary**

_**Chapter 15: Sakura Blossoms**_

Green eyes fluttered opened from the small amount of sun that reflected on her face. She sat up quickly looking around. Next to her laid her two teammate completely passed out. Naruto looked like he was calmly asleep while Sasuke was sweating profusely. Looking around the area they were in she found all of their bags safely next to them. A pot that she kept in her bag filled with fresh water along with all of their canteens filled.

She smiled lightly. "Great. Now Itachi thinks I'm weak," she groaned. She reached for her bag to find a paper pinned to her bag. Grabbing it she opened the small paper.

_You are not weak. We'll be watching you from now on. We didn't expect Orochimaru to come at you in the open like that. Stay safe. _

_I_

She blushed. Sighing she held the paper out in her hand. She focused one the small piece of paper. Shutting her eyes the paper disbursed into millions of tiny pieces and went back to the earth.

That was her ninja art. She wasn't sure if it was considered earth style but whatever it was she knew that neither Naruto nor Sasuke were able to do what she could do. She grabbed her backpack and unzipped in. Her mouth hung open. Inside were the two scrolls that the team needed to pass to the next exam. Heaven and Earth. She glared at the scrolls.

She wanted to take them out and chuck them into the wilderness. She was strong enough to get her own damn scrolls. She didn't need the help of Itachi. She pouted for a moments before quickly standing up and throwing a kunai it clashed with metal.

"So I see you finally noticed us." She watched as the three sound nin from the first exam walked out from the brush that surrounded the large tree roots that her and her team sat behind her. Walking out from it she glared at the group.

"Pinky looks angry that we disrupted her beauty sleep." The dark haired girl said, a smirk on her face. Sakura glared at the woman who's smirk still refused to leave. Sakura looked down slightly reaching for her weapons pouch to find it gone. Her pink hair which had fallen from her bun covered her face. "Aww, she's so concerned with her hair she's forgotten all about her weapons."

Sakura growled in annoyance. She looked back slightly. "Don't even think about it." She turned back around as a large gust of wind blew at her. Instinctively she through her hands up in front of her face. Once the wind stopped she looked up just in time as the dark haired girl ran at her full force. Her eyes widened once the senbon that were in the girls hand stabbed into her body.

Kin smirked thinking she had hit Sakura. Sakura looked down at Kin a smirked. "I think you've underestimate me," Sakura whispered, her body dispersed into thousands of pink petals.

"Looks like pinky has something up her sleeve." Zaku said, eagerly looking around.

"Don't be to rash Zaku." Dosu said, "Kin, move now." Kin nodded before moving back to the group. The pink petals continued to fill the area.

"Where is she?" Kin asked looking around her back to her two teammates.

"I'm not sure." Dosu said.

"How about behind you," the three turned around quickly Sakura jumped up and kicked both Dosu and Zaku in the chest sending them flying backwards. The kunai she once had in her hand was now sticking out of Kin's abdomen.

"How did she," Zaku quickly sent a wave of wind where Sakura was only to blow Dosu backwards instead.

"Pay attention!" Dosu yelled. Dosu quickly raised his arm to block the three kunai that were thrown at him. "How did she get her weapon pouch?"

"Easy I'm a good ninja." She said appearing behind Dosu, kicking him in the back he was sent flying forward into Zaku.

"Get off of me!" Zaku yelled pushing Dosu off of him. Kin ran at Sakura who quickly dodged all of her punches.

"You should really—" Sakura leaned forward a loud ringing rang in her head causing it to rattle. Her eyes unfocused as a punch sent her flying backward. She grunted in pain as she skidded across the dirt. She sat up on her knees breathing heavily. She brought her hand up slight to find that her nose was bleeding. She shook slightly before reaching up to touch her right ear. It was bleeding as well.

"Hmp." She winched as her hair was pulled back. Looking up she found Kin behind her.

"Come on Kin, hurry it up so we can do our job and kill Sasuke." Sakura's eyes widened. They weren't even after the scrolls. They had another mission all along.

"What do you want with Sasuke!" Sakura winched as her hair was yanked back.

"Stop talking! Your voice is giving me a head ache." Kin said pushing Sakura into the dirt. Sakura winched again. What was with these kids. Looking at their headbands she realized just exactly what was going on.

"You work for Orochimaru." Sakura spoke out loud. Looking up she saw that the three nin's eyes were wide as saucers.

"What did you just say?" Zaku asked moving towards her.

"Back off!" Kin yelled. "She's mine!"

"Then hurry it up!" Zaku yelled.

"Enough. Finish it Kin. We need to move forward." Dosu said.

In the bushes opisit of them sat team ten. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji sat silent as they watched what was going on. "Ino?" Shikamaru asked touching her arm lightly. "What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean? She's got to fight her own battle. We're not stepping in," Ino hissed side glancing at Shikamaru. Looking back at the fight the blonde watched in utter shock as Sakura ran a kunai straight through her pink hair.

Pink hair fell from Sakura's shoulders. Kicking backwards Sakura knocked the female sound ninja prone. Sakura moved quickly before Zaku's wind attack could hit her. "Dosu! Dosu! Where are you!" Zaku yelled looking around him as Sakura ran at him.

"It's over." Sakura yelled, slamming a kunai in his chest. She started in horror when Zaku was replaced by a log. Turning quickly she tried to move but was struck in the face. She clinched her eyes shut waiting for the impact of the hard ground but found she landed in soft arms. Opening her eyes she looked behind her finding Choji.

Looking in front of her she found a shaking Ino. "Ino?" Sakura questioned, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I couldn't let some forehead girl show me up." Ino said, she slightly looked behind her a smile on her lips as she looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled.

"Ino…"

Ino and Shikamaru turned around and faced the enemy. "Look more leaf brats." Zaku laughed. "Look that one's even shaking!" Ino quickly tightened her legs in hopes that she wouldn't come off as weak.

Choji helped lean Sakura against the tree root. She smiled up at him. "Thanks Choji."

"You're welcome Sakura," he went to stand with the rest of his team. Sakura sighed in relief but instant tensed up. A large peak in chakra made her shiver. She started wide eyed at the group of people who all turned and looked at her. They left it as well. It came from behind her. Turning slightly her mouth hung opened when she saw Sasuke. Standing right next to her. An angry look on his face, red markings covered half of his face.

His sharingan eyes looked down at her. She shivered. "Who did this to you?" She just started at him. "Sakura. Who did this to you?" he asked again.

"I did! What are you gonna do about!" Zaku yelled. Sasuke turned and glared at the man. Sakura watched in horror as one moment Sasuke had been standing next to her and was now behind Zaku. A hit from Sasuke set Zaku into the air. Sasuke instantly hit him until he was in a crater in the ground.

Sakura started wide eyed as Sauske now held the boy with his arms stretched behind him. A sick and twisted smile was on Sasuke's face. Sakura turned and looked at Ino who watched in horror as well did her teammates. "No," Sakura whispered turning to look at Sasuke. "No." she tried to say loud. Sakura got to her knees as a loud sicking pop echoed through the clearing.

"Sasuke! STOP!" Sakura yelled moving to her feet she ran as fast as her weak legs could carry her to the younger Uchiha. Her arms wrapped around his mid-section. Tears streamed down her face. She watched as his smile left his face as did the black markings. Sakura breathed in a sigh of relief.

Sasuke pushed Zaku away. "Leave now," Sasuke glared the group quickly scurried away. Sasuke turned around and grabbed Sakura before her knees could hit the cold dirt. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. Sakura's face turned a slight shade of pink.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said quickly pulling away from him. She walked over to where Ino was. "Thanks you guys. I know you didn't—"

"It's not a big deal. We couldn't let you get beaten up. Now shut up so I can fix your hair. It looks awful." Ino said. Sakura smiled before reaching up and touching her hair. She couldn't believe that she had cut it off. She followed Ino to a side section of the clearing. Sakura smiled as she sat in front of Ino who was busy making sure that her hair was even.

"Hey Ino," Ino looked up. "Thank you." Ino smiled.

"Don't mention it okay Billboard brow."

"Okay Ino-pig." Sakura teased.

"You do know I'm cutting your hair right?" Ino joked back causing the two to laugh.

"Girls are weird." Choji mumbled to Shikamaru who nodded.

**A/N**

**Okay… I'm sorry I took so long to update this. I don't even know why I did cause when I sat down to write this today it flowed out so easily! For serious I had this chapter written with just the title and chapter name fore like ever. I think one of my main problems is I'm trying to keep it like the original. And I final decided to not…. Lol Anyway hope you guys liked the chapter. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys are the best! You're one of the reasons I update!**

**IMPORTANT! I'm writing a non-mass ItaSaku fic and I can't decide on a title. So go to my profile and vote. Please and thank you! Than you get to add another one of my fics to your favorites **


	16. Second Exam! Over!

**Anything, But Ordinary. **

_**Chapter Sixteen: Second Exam! Over!**_

Sakura's back pressed deeper into the bark the tree that she was hiding behind. Her green eyes staring at the entrance to the building. She gulped, it was now or never. She glanced nervously to the hiding spots where she knew Naruto and Sasuke had been hiding. They had split up the scrolls. The heaven scroll sat safely in her bag, while the earth scroll was in Sasuke's.

Now! She pushed off her back leg and sprinted to the passage that led to the inside of the building. As soon as she passed the thresh hold she let out the breath she had been holding the entire run there. She turned around and smiled seeing that her two teammates had done the same.

"Yeah! We did it! Shannaro!" She screamed triumphantly before doing a few punches and kicks in the air. Naruto laughed and started jumping up and down in excitement. Sasuke glared at the two of them before moving forward down the darkened corridor.

"Hurry up," he mumbled stuffing his hands into his pockets. Sakura stopped celebrating and started at the younger Uchiha's back. Ever since… ever since it happened, something had changed. She shivered remembering how he had acted in that fight. His smile. It was like he was happy to kill someone. When Orochimaru had bitten him…

"Sakura-chan?" she blinked, before her eyes came into focus on the tanned hand that waved in front of her face.

"What Naruto!" she yelled pushing his face away from her's. Naruto blushed.

"So-Sorry Sakura-chan. I was just trying to get your attention. Sasuke-teme already left us." Sakura nodded.

"Its fine. Let's go." Naruto nodded before following her down the corridor and into the separate room.

"We need to open the scrolls at the same time," Sasuke said, looking at Sakura. She nodded quickly before taking her backpack off. She reached into her bag and pulled out the heaven scroll.

"Wait," she said quickly. "Anko-san said we needed to wait until after the exam was over to open them." Sasuke sighed before sitting down.

"Fine," Sakura sighed, her green eyes watching over him. Her eyes wondered down his neck and to the base of it. She clinched her fist. What was that snaky bastard after? Her eyes widened when she saw him wince and grip his shoulder. She moved over to him.

"Sasuke are you—"

"Shut up." He said grabbing her hand that had been reaching for it. The two looked to where Naruto stood off to the side minding his own business completely oblivious to what was going on. She gulped before turning to look back up at him. "Don't think about telling anyone what happened."

"But Sas—" she winched when he gripped her hand tightly.

"I mean it Sakura. Keep your mouth shut," he glared at her before pushing her arm away giving her a slight shove. She stumbled backwards before looking back up at him wide eyed. Tears began to form at the edges over her eyes. She bit her lip and looked away from the Uchiha.

What did she care what happened to him? He was just some big jerk. Who made her cry. Made her hurt. "I hate you," she whispered. Sasuke turned back to look at her shocked.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said I hate you Uchiha Sasuke," she glared at him before getting up and moving to the other side of the room. She leaned against the wall and let her hair cover her eyes so he wouldn't be able to see her cry. Her mind drifted to Itachi. Had they already made it to the building? Of course they had that was a silly question.

A loud bell rang through the room signaling the end of the exam. "Sakura-chan! Come help us!" Naruto called to her as he reached to pick up one of the scrolls.

"You do it, I don't want to move." She whispered. Naruto's smile faded as h realized that there was something wrong with Sakura. Naruto nodded slowly before picking up the scroll. He looked at Sasuke and the two pulled the scrolls open. With a loud bang the room filled with smoke. Once the white smoke disappeared Iruka stood in front of them a large smile on his face.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cheered.

"Congratulations! You three passed to the next round." The man smiled. His eyes looked at the smiling face of Naruto, and then to the smirking one of Sasuke. "Where's Sakura?" he asked. He looked up and saw her standing a good way away from them.

"I'm here sensei," she whispered.

"Are you hurt?" Sakura scoffed. Was that what everyone thought of her. That she was some weak little girl who always got hurt.

"I'm fine," she said standing up. She walked over to the two boys placing her hands on their shoulders.

"What happened to your hair?" Iruka asked, his eyes searching over her for scratches.

"Oh this?" she smiled touching her hair. "It was just getting in the way." She smiled.

Iruka smiled. "As long as you're okay," Sakura had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Now, there was more teams that passed than they thought there would be. So we have to set up a preliminary round."

"What does that mean Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked her eye brows frowned slightly.

"Basically, they are going to set up one on one fights to eliminate candidates that are left. Now lets move cause they're going to start now," Iruka said. The three nodded before following him out of the room until they reached a large battle arena.

When the group walked in, they noted that teams were already lined up in rows of three. Sakura's eyes landed on Itachi and her heart skipped a beat. She knew he would make it there was no doubt in her mind, as she pushed forward until she stood next to him, Sasuke behind her and Naruto in front of her.

She heard a cough and turned to look up at the man who was talking. He was wearing standard jonin clothing. He coughed again covering his mouth as he did. Sakura couldn't help but thinking that the man looked sick.

"Since there are so many of you—" he coughed again. "We're going to start a round—" cough "Of preliminary rounds—" cough "If you and your team would walk up the steps we can get ready—" cough "You'll meet your jonin leader—" cough "Up there as well."

Sakura turned and looked at Itachi one more time before the two tuned and walked towards the stairs. Sakura smiled when Kakashi came into view. "Kakashi-sensei!" she waved. Kakashi smiled and waved back.

"Well look at you three," Naruto and Sakura grinned while Sauske just smirked. "Looks like this is about to begin," Naruto nodded before moving to the bar to stare down at the arena. Sasuke followed after him. Sakura sighed before leaning against the wall that Kakashi had been leaning against. "You know you can drop out at any time Sakura."

She looked up at Kakashi completely shocked. "What?" she asked.

"I was just saying you don't need to stay in for their sakes—"

"I'm doing this for me Kakashi-sensei. Not for them." Sakura bit back. She looked out across the way and saw her mother, Konan unlike the boys didn't need a henge since she wasn't a missing nin from anywhere. Her amber eyes stared back at Sakura's.

"The first fight—" cough "Will be Inuzuka Kiba and Temari,"

Sakura blinked and moved towards the hallway that lead to the bathroom. The moment Sakura moved so did Konan.

Sakura looked at the door as her mom walked in. Tears already streaming down her face. "Sakura?" Konan asked before brushing a hand through Sakura's dirty hair.

"Mom," Sakura cried into the woman's chest. "My sensei told me I could drop out at any time, I'm not weak." She cried clinging to her mom.

"You're not weak at all sweetie. He's just a man." Sakura sniffled. "When will dad be here?" Sakura asked looking up at her mother with hopeful eyes.

"He's already here," she whispered kissing her daughters head. "Come on now, wipe those tears and go kick some butt."

Sakura nodded before following her mom from the room. When the two reached the arena again Sakura watched as Kiba and Akamaru were taken off the field by a stretcher. Her eyes widened.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Tenten." Sakura watched as Sasuke walked down the stairs with easy. The battle hardly took anytime and Sasuke came up as victor. Making sure to rub it in Naruto's face. Hinata and Neji Hyuga fought next resulting in Neji winning who was a total dick about it pissing Naruto off. After that it was Naruto against Deidara.

Sakura watched in nervousness knowing that any member of the Akatsuki was more than Naruto could handle. It shocked her completely that Deidara threw the match letting Naruto win. After that was Kankuro against Shino. Leaving Kankuro victories. Sakura gripped the handle bar nervous for the next battle.

"Yamanka Ino, Haruno Sakura."

**A/N**

**I know. Awesome ending right? Lol Yesterday I posted a new fic. It's an KakaSaku fic so for those of you who like that paring check it out**

**EmyBlossom93: I wanted to put Lee in, but the fingers said no as I was typing so I didn't get the chance to add him. **

**I know a lot of you want me to make Sakura like super strong. I would really love to make her this awesome kick ass better than everyone, but I don't want to make her into a Mary Sue that's why I've made her stronger by not like crazy unbeatable strong. Sorry! **

**That's about all the updates I have for you guys. I have a twitter account (links on my profile) if you guys want to follow me. Um... I have a group of people on fb who all write fanfics so we can talk about them and what now so If you would like to join that message me about it. And that's all for now. **

**Thank you thank you thank you for all your awesome reviews! Really keeps me going :)  
><strong>


	17. Kunoichi Rumble

**Anything, But Ordinary. **

_**Chapter Seventeen: Kunoichi Rumble**_

"Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura felt her stomach drop the second that the words left the proctors mouth. She gulped so unsure of herself. She glanced back nervously at her mother before her green eyes began to search the room for her father. If he was here than why couldn't she see him.

"You're gonna do great Sakura-chan!" she smiled hearing Naruto cheer her one. At least she had one supportive teammate. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing with every step she took down the stairs. She opened her eyes when she found herself standing in front of the proctor, her green eyes clashed with Ino's blue.

Her eyes darted nervously back up at her mom once more. Her mom winked down at her, Sakura turned to look at the proctor. She gasped slightly seeing the purplish/blue rain drop eyes that belonged to her father, only for a split second before they were replaced by the dark brown. He coughed. It took all Sakura had not to move and hug the man.

"Rules are the same as the past fights have been," the two kunoichi moved into a fighting stance. "Begin," the man jumped a few feet away.

In a blink of an eye the two girls ran at each other. Sakura grasped Ino's fist in her hand while Ino held her hand as well. Sakura glared at her. "I don't want to hurt you pig, so why not just back out of the fight now," Sakura taunted.

"Yeah right! Like I'd ever lose to a billboard brow like you," the two Kunoichi pushed off of each other skidding backwards. Sakura reached into her weapon pouch and threw a few kunai in the direction of Ino only to have Ino block them all with her own kunai. Sakura sighed before standing.

"I'm only going to warn you one more time, pig." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Bring it," the blonde whispered before forming her hands into her family jutsu.

"She can't possibly think of using that here!" Shikamau said in desperation.

Sakura smirked as she watched the blonde. "Sorry pig…" she looked up her normal green eyes glowed slightly making Ino gasp. "Illusion of the Shikigami," Sakura whispered as she shut her eyes. Everyone watched in amazement as Sakura's body slowly began to form into thousands of pieces of white paper.

Ino looked around her as the paper started to stick to her body. She tried to rip the paper off of her as she became more and more covered.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, looking up at his shocked sensei. "What's going on, why are they just standing there?" Naruto said, pointing at the two Kunoichi who stood unmoving in the center of the room.

"It's a genjutsu, Naruto…" Kakashi said. Naruto's eyes widened as a loud scream erupted from Ino's mouth.

Ino slumped forward completely out. Sakura opened her eyes the glow still remained for a moment before her eyes turned back into the normal green.

"Haruno Sakura is the winner." Sakura smiled triumphantly before looking one last time at the proctor who was really her father. He smiled at her almost as if saying 'that's my girl'.

"Shannaro!" Sakura cheered, she looked up at her mom who smiled down at her before looking up at her team. Naruto was cheering loudly. She smiled and skipped up to her team.

"That was awesome Sakura-chan! You've got to teach me how you did that!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi stared down at her.

_There's no way she should be able to perform a jutsu like that…. _He thought to himself, his eyes wondering over her. Sakura slumped down against the cold stone wall and tried to catch her breath. She closed her eyes as the announced the next battle.

"Nara Shikamaru, and Hidan," She wanted to open her eyes to see the fight but found that she was much too tired to even force them open. She opened them slightly when she felt someone sitting next to her, she looked up to be greeted by the warm blue eyes that belonged to Naruto.

"You can used my shoulder as a pillow if you want Sakura-chan," Naruto blushed slightly. Sakura just nodded before laying her head on his shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep unaware of the two sets of sharingan eyes that glared at the blonde haired boy she laid on.

Sakura groaned as someone pushed her shoulder a few more times. "Five more minutes…" she mumbled drool falling from the side of her lip.

"Sakura-chan wake up the preliminaries are over," Naruto said pushing her slightly again. She sat up sucking in the drool that was on the corner of her mouth. She smacked her lips a few times before becoming fully aware of her surroundings.

"Who won?" she asked stupidly before the proctor's voice echoed through the room.

"Those of you who have passed the preliminaries will move on to the third part of the exam," Cough "That will take place in three months' time," cough "In this time we suggest that you train" cough "To accommodate who you will be fighting," cough "The following are: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji."

Sakura now fully awake watched as Naruto's fist clinched. She supposed he was still pissed about what had happened earlier in the fight. "Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke," she looked to her teammate to see him slightly shaken up over who he was to fight. She watched as he glanced at Kakashi nervously.

"Nara Shikamaru, Temari." She frowned. So that meant that Hidan had thrown the match as well. "Kankuro and Itsuki," she smiled looking up at Itachi who was watching her from the other side of the room. "The winner of the last match I said will fight Haruno Sakura," Sakura gulped. She took in a deep breath. She really needed to get training.

Sakura's team stood still as the rest of the teams left the room. She stood there and stared at Kakashi as he started down at the three. "I'm proud of you three, making it this far into the exam on your first try. How about we all go out for ramen tonight to celebrate?" He grinned at them.

"Hell ya!" Naruto cheered. "Let go come on Sakura-chan!" he grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her out of the room. She looked behind her to see Sasuke glaring at the hand that belonged to Naruto that was firmly grasped around her hand. She looked at Sasuke's face. When he noticed she was staring at him he looked away and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Sakura couldn't help thinking: _What's his problem?_

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's been taking me so long to update and what not. I've got a lot going on in my personal life right now In fact my husband and I are looking into adopting a child so I'm super duper excited! Anyway! Lol I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'd also like to promote a new fic that I started that's called Beginnings Aren't So Simple it's an KakaSaku fic so if you like that paring feel free to go read it ;) Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**One thing I wanted to point out was someone asked in Sakura would get the Rinnegan if you remember in the first chapter Sakura is found by Pein and Konan so no she won't have the rinnegan since that is a Kekkei Genkai. BUT! She will have her own awesome Kekkei Genkai cause if you remember her real mom and dad had a pretty sick jutsu. So just thought I'd remind you of that. **

**So that's all for now! Thanks for reading! And an extra thinks for those of you who review since were getting pretty close to 200!**

**-Sakura**


	18. How is it Different?

**Anything, But Ordinary**

_**Chapter Eighteen: How is it Different?**_

Sakura had been standing in the hotel room bawling into her father's chest for what seemed like hours. She didn't think it would hurt this much too finally be completely reunited with her family. The orange haired man held her tight to himself not wanting to ever let her go again. If he had it his way they would have already left the village and be half way back to their newest base.

"I thought I would never see you again!" Sakura cried burying her chest deeper into his cloak. She missed him. Everything about him. She missed sitting with him while he read. And how every time he came home from a mission he would sit with her and listen to her tell him ridiculous stories. What she missed the most was his smell. Her farther always no matter what smelled of fresh grass and a rain storm.

Pein just held his daughter to him. She had grown so much over the seven years. She was a beauty at the age of thirteen and he couldn't help but hate that he had been away from her so long. "Please forgive me Sakura for not coming to get you sooner," he whispered while brushing her hair though his fingers. She nodded before sniffling.

"I forgive you daddy," she whispered, she pulled back from him and stared at him for a few moments. He looked the exact same as he had all those years ago. She turned and looked at the three men who stood in the room trying not to pay attention to the reunion that was going on right in front of them. The door opened and Konan walked into the room.

"I figured I would cook dinner. Dumplings," she smiled at Sakura. "You're favorite," Sakura hiccupped a few times before going full out in tears again. The pinkette slowly moved from the large family area and to the bathroom.

The room remained quite while Pain moved into the kitchen with Konan. "Damn, Leader-sama's daughter is smoking, un." Deidara said. He froze when sharingan eyes glared at him.

"Keep your sixteen year old hormones to yourself. Or I will personally burn you alive," Itachi said before moving into the kitchen. Hidan laughed at how scared the blonde haired boy looked.

"Oh my god… I think I peed a little, un." Deidara said. Hidan continued to laugh.

"Oh shit! That was fucking priceless!" The silver haired man laughed.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as the wind whipped across the roof that she sat on. It was nice spending some time to think to herself. It had been hard to her entire her life. She was constantly being watched by everyone and now it felt like she was her own self again. Like she didn't have to hide herself anymore. Well… at least to some people she didn't have to. She looked up at the moons that hang overhead. It was so beautiful.<p>

"You can join me you know," Sakura whispered, she didn't even bother to look behind her where the Uchiha stood. She heard him chuckle as he moved to sit next to her.

"Why are you out here alone?" he questioned. Sakura took in a deep breath enjoying the cool breeze through the normally hot and humid Konoha night.

"I don't know… I just needed some time to think… it isjust so much to take in," she said pulling her knees to her chest. She looked at him over her knees. "You know what I mean?"

Itachi nodded. It was so odd seeing him in his hinge form. He was much more handsome. She blushed. Did she really think that? He was a lot older than her and not only that but he worked for her father. Wouldn't that be a awkward? The two sat in silence for a few minutes until Itachi finally spoke.

"I don't think you should ever be alone with Deidara," Itachi said quickly. He almost wanted to smack himself for how possessive he sounded.

"Why?" Sakura asked quickly completely oblivious to the older man's feelings.

"He's just… a lot older then you and… he doesn't exactly have the most pure thoughts when it comes to you," Itachi said simply causing the pinkette to blush furiously.

"Oh, but it's okay for you to flirt with me, you're at least two years older than Deidara," Sakura said back with a smirk when Itachi looked away an embarrassed blush on his face.

"It's different…" Itachi mumbled.

"How is it different?" Sakura inquired moving closer to the older boy. Itachi gulped when he realized how close she was.

"Well… I… I have feeling for you. I'm older so I know how to treat a woman," Itachi said defensively. Sakura laughed as she moved closer she was on her hands and knees moving closer to him as the seconds went by. Itachi gulped when he realized how close she was.

"Is that so?" she asked. Her eyes fluttered shut as she moved closer and closer. Finally Itachi shut his own eyes and closed the distance between the two of them capturing the beautiful pinkette in a beautiful innocent kiss.

The two nearly jumped away from each other hearing a loud cough. The two looked up to see Pein glaring down at them. Oh yeah. They were busted. Completely and totally busted. "Dad it's not what it looks like!" Sakura said quickly a large blush on her face. The orange haired man raised an eyebrow at her as if there was anything else the two could have been doing.

"Itachi." Itachi stood up quickly. "go take a cold shower… now,"

"Hai Leader-sama." Itachi stood quickly and moved to get off the roof. He looked back at Sakura and smiled slightly before leaving view.

"Sakura…" Pein said once the two of them were alone.

"H-hai," the pinkette stuttered. All of a sudden she felt like that little five year old who was getting yelled at for eating a cookie before dinner except this time it was a million times worse.

"If you feel like Itachi is a good choice for you then I won't get in your way," Sakura started in disbelief. "But," there was always a catch. "If I see you kissing one more time before you turn sixteen. I will kill him."

**A/N**

**Sorry it wasn't that long of a chapter and it was more like a filler than anything else. But you guys did get some ItaSaku! Which I hope you guys are all excited for it. I think the next few chapters are going to be very long so that way I can do a time skip. So that way there can be more romance ;) Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**


	19. Something Worth Protecting

**Anything, But Ordinary**

_**Chapter Nineteen: Something Worth Protecting. **_

The early morning sky was slowly beginning to light up from the rising sun. The beautiful stars disappearing from the sky. Sakura's feet skidded across the field before she finally can to a stop. She slumped forward slightly. It was hardly even six yet and she was already dying from her training with Hidan. She threw her hands up in time to block the back fist that was directed at her face. The force from the blow sent her tumbling.

"I give," she groaned out throwing her hands up. Hidan turned and walked to her.

"Giving up already?" he inquired before sitting down next to her. In his hand was a water bottle. He placed it in front of her face where she reached up and grabbed it. She chugged about half the bottle before pushing herself to sit up, the effects of the early morning run finally catching up to her.

"I'm so giving up," she said smiling at him. She threw her legs out in front of her before bending down to one side and grabbing her foot. She really needed to stretch out her muscles before the stiffened out. Hidan laughed.

"Don't worry by the time it's time for the exams you'll be in top shape," he assured her as he moved to stretching her other leg.

"Good. I at least want to be a chunin when all of this is said and done," she giggled.

"I don't see what the big deal is. You'll be a missing nin no matter what your rank is," Hidan said. Sakura sighed before looking away from him. She closed her eyes trying to think of what it would be like to be a missing nin. To finally be back with her family. Her real mother and father. But then… she would feel bad leaving the friends she had made here. Mainly Naruto. He was a really good friend to her.

"Is it hard?" she asked not bothering to look at her uncle.

"Is what?" he asked, she turned to look at him and the pain on her face said it all. "It can be," he said. "but you have to remember… we're your family Sakura. We're always going to be there. Even if we are running." He winked hoping that she found it as a joke. She smiled sadly before looking up at the sky that was turning a light shade of pinks and oranges.

She sighed before falling backwards into the slightly wet grass. She threw her arms out stretching them. "So… you and Itachi?" Sakura shot up straight as a board. Her face bright red as she stared at her uncle completely shocked.

"I-i-I I d-don't k-know wh-hat you-you're ta-talking ab-about." She stuttered. Hidan laughed greatly before his face instantly hardened and before she could even blink he was gone. She looked around trying to understand why he had felt and then she felt it. Three chakra signatures. She looked directly where they would be coming from before the rest of her team walked into the clearing.

The three men stood shocked at what they found. Sakura sat in the middle of a training field that had practically been destroyed. Naruto grinned before running towards the pinkette cheering about how he was so excited for the day. While Sasuke and Kakashi just continued to stare. How was it that cute little weak Sakura was somehow much stronger than either had noticed before?

XXX

Pein sat staring at Konan. It had been a staring contest for over an hour now. The two were… in a matter of words… fighting. "You can't seriously be thinking this is the best thing for her… Nagato! She's our daughter!"

Pein growled out annoyed. They had really begun to dig themselves into a hole and it was beginning to get deeper and deeper. "If we can take out Madara we will—"

"No we won't! You've said it before you aren't strong enough to do it on your own. Then there is Orochimaru." Konan stood up her chair scraping against the floor. "You heard what they saw. He's after our daughter, and not to mention the—"

"Konan," Pein said strongly cutting the woman off mid-sentence. She glared at him before the door opened. Itachi stood in the doorway his face serious.

"Itachi?" Pein asked.

"We have to protect her," he said, his fist clenched in anger. "I can't lose her…" he whispered. Pein sighed before turning to look at Konan who sat back down.

"We need to talk to the Hokage… we can strike a deal!" Konan said. "I'm sure we can… I just… I just need my little girl to be safe… and right now the safest place she can be is in the hidden village." Pein nodded before looking away from everyone.

"If we have more of the sharingan we could take Madara." Pein said looking to Itachi. Itachi nodded.

"I'm sure we could make a treaty and have Kakashi and Sasuke help…" Itachi said.

"What's going on here?" the three turned to look at Sakura who was standing in the doorway. "Am I… am I really in this much danger?" she questioned looking from her mom's face to her father's and then to Itachi's it said it all. The horror on all three of their faces made her scared. Terrified even. If they were worried… she was terrified.

**A/N**

**Ugh… I feel so bad cause I always give you guys such short chapters. Hopefully I'll make the next one longer. I'm going to be going on vacation soon so I think I'll only be able to update one more time after this one. At least until I'm back from Washington. Thank you for all your guys reviews You guys are the best!**

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE! I HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE FOR MY SPECIAL CHIRSTMAS FIC I'M WRITING… SO GO VOTE… LIKE NOW… THANKS!**_


	20. Moving Forward

**Anything, But Ordinary **

_**Chapter Twenty: Moving Forward. **_

Sakura looked around the crowded area. A ball of nervousness swam around in her stomach making her feel as if the whole world was coming down around her. She had held back the urge to throw up for a few hours, and now that she was standing here it was harder and harder for her to hold it in. Naruto and Sasuke stood on either side of her, she could only guess they thought they needed to be supportive of her, and in truth she really did need them.

Green eyes darted around trying to find her mom and dad. She sighed deeply not being able to find a trace of them anywhere. She couldn't even find her Uncle or the blonde member. The only person who was near was Itachi and from where she stood it felt like he was all the way on the other side of the world. Did he know where everyone was positioned, or was he like herself and just guessing.

She glanced down at her hand where the ring her father had given her earlier that morning sat. The pink looked back at her and she couldn't help but smile. The kanji for beauty stared back at her. She closed her eyes feeling tears prick at them, she forced the tears back before opening her eyes again.

She side glanced to Sasuke looking him over. Her eyes wondered down to his neck line where she got a slight glimpse of the curse mark. Where Orochimaru had bitten him. She slowly reached up and touched her own neck, if Itachi hadn't shown up when he had she would have the same bite mark. She closed her eyes. Orochimaru… What was he planning?

She looked down at the arena area that sat under them. A single man stood in the middle of it. He was talking loudly but she couldn't hear anything other than the loud beating of her heart. She was nervous. She was scheduled to be the last to fight. Her dad had told her it was more than likely that Orochimaru would make his move before then but none the less the pinkette was on edge. She side glanced at Itachi but found him staring off.

She followed his eyes until she landed on the Kage's who were sitting further up then everyone. She looked back to Itachi. Did Itachi hold a grudge to the Hokage for demanding he kill his clan? "You okay Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up to meet Naruto's eyes. There was something different about the blonde. He had changed slightly from the last time she had seen him. He had somehow grown over the three months that they had been training. She nodded subconsciously before turning to look back down. Somehow without realizing it, a lot had changed over the three months between herself and her two teammate.

"And now we will begin out first fight!" Sakura jumped hearing the announcement. "Hyuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Wooh!" Sakura let out a scream as Naruto jumped off the railing. "Kick some ass Naruto!" the pinkette yelled before throwing a few punches into the air. Sakura leaned back taking in a deep breath. Okay, she really needed to calm down. Her body was on overdrive and that wasn't good. She needed to try and calm down or else she wouldn't be of any help when the time came.

She looked up to meet Itachi's eyes. She smiled and he smiled back at her. She calmed slightly she needed that. Itachi quickly looked away and Sakura looked up to find Sasuke glaring at him. "Sasuke?" she asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"What?" Sasuke asked before glaring down at the pinkette. Sakura stared at him confused for a moment. "What's up with you and that boy from Ame?"

"What?" It was Sakura's turn to play dumb now.

"You know, that boy?" Sasuke asked signaling towards Itachi. Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"Nothing is up with me and him," Sakura said quickly. "Besides shouldn't you be watching Naruto kick that Hyuga's ass." Sasuke scoffed before turning to face the fight.

"Like that dobe could beat anyone," Sasuke said, just as Naruto shot out of the ground knocking Neji clear on his ass. Sakura let out a loud scream before jumping up and down excitedly. Sasuke stared shocked at the scene that sat in front of him.

"What was that Sasuke?" Sakura asked causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"The dobe got lucky," Sasuke commented.

"The winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura laughed as Naruto ran around the arena blowing kisses at the crowed. Sasuke shook his head as if h was embarrassed for the blonde's actions. It wasn't long until Naruto was walking up them he grinned and waved at the two.

"Did you see that Sakura-chan! I kicked ass!" Naruto grinned walking up to her. Sakura smiled.

"I saw Naruto. You did so good!" Sakura hugged the blonde causing him to blush madly. Sasuke glared at the two.

"It wasn't that good…" Sasuke mumbled causing the blonde to glare at him. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to Sasuke, he's just jealous," Sakura stared causing Sasuke to 'humf' at them.

"Next up! Is Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara,"

An overwhelming force of dread filled the pinkette's body as she watched the two move to the battle area. She didn't know what had come over her but all of a sudden she was on high alert. Her mind was reeling and she could feel her breakfast trying to rise out of her stomach. All types of static and noise rang through her mind. And then finally her father's distinct voice rang through her mind.

"_It's now!" _ Her eyes widened in fear, her body frozen and she found herself unable to move from the spot. A loud explosion shook the stadium and she fell to her knees. She looked up to find that the Kazekage was really Orochimaru in disguise. Her mouth hang open in shock as she watched a barrier formed around Orochimaru and the third Hokage.

A loud scream erupted from the stadium floor where Sasuke was. Looking down her eyes widened even larger at the monster that was growing. She looked up at Naruto who was frozen like herself. Her ring pulsed bringing her from her shock. She looked down at it once more before it pulsated again. She clenched her fist together.

"_Get up… Sakura. Get up!" _She yelled at herself. _"MOVE FORWARD!" _ and with shaky legs she forced herself to stand up.

**A/N**

**Chapter twenty! Wooh! This is looking like it's going to be one of my longest fics cause I have not a clue when this is going to end lol. Anyway. I am back from vacation, I hope you all didn't miss me too much. I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm sorry it's not that long. I have the hardest time writing long chapters. I guess it's a good thing I update quite often. Anyway. Thank you for all of your reviews! I look forward to hear what you thought of this chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	21. Emotions Don't Make You Weak

**Anything, But Ordinary**

_**Chapter Twenty-One:Emotions Don't Make You Weak.  
><strong>_

Once Sakura was finally able to force herself into a standing position she grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm and pulled him up. There eyes met for a split second before Naruto found his wits and jumped from the balcony and to where Sasuke was. Sakura felt him tug her to come with him but she couldn't bring herself to follow him. Because somewhere in the back of her mind she knew this was the deciding factor. Tonight would be the last day that she would be considered their true team member.

She watched with sad green eyes and his bright blue eyes faded from her slight and then the orange jump suit faded all together leaving her to stand alone at the top of the stadium alone. She looked around to find that Itachi was gone and she was entierly alone. She turned around quickly kunia in hand only to be met face to face with her silvered hair teacher. She relaxed momentarily until she realized that everyone was under attack and brought her kunia back up.

"What was the prank that Naruto played on you when we first met?" She asked glaring.

"An eraser fell on my head from the door way," Kakashi answered. Sakura relaxed slightly before Kakashi threw a kunia past her head sending an enemy shinobi falling to his death. "Are you okay, Sakura?"

The pinkette stared at the sand dust before nodding and moving to stand closer to Kakashi. "I'm fine Kakashi-sensei," she whispered before looking back at the stadium she realized that most of the on lookers where asleep due to a genjutsu. It was amazing how so much had changed in a matter of seconds.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Sakura closed her eyes. Had she made the wrong decision in letting him go? She looked over the edge to realize that the lower area was completely empty. Sasuke and Naruto were gone along with the demon from Suna.

"They're gone. Sasuke and Naruto... they went after... him," she whispered. Kakashi sighed before making a few hand signs before a small poof sounded and a nin dog appeared.

"Then in can't be helped. Sakura, I need you to go after the boys. Pak-kun will go with you," Sakura looked at the small dog before nodding. "Sakura, be safe this is an A-rank mission."

Sakura nodded. She looked down at the nin dog. "Lets go,"

The two moved forward the sound of metal on metal made Sakura looked behind her to see Kakashi had already stepped in to make sure they could get away. She closed her eyes, even if these people weren't her family and had essentially taken her away from her original family she still cared for them as people and didn't want for them to hurt. "Sakura!" she turned around quickly to see the pineapple shaped head of Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura called. Pak-kun stopped Sakura from running to meet the brunette.

"Kakashi sent me," Shikamaru said. "Um... told me to mention strawberry shampoo?" he said awkwardly to the Pak-kun, who then nodded in return as the three continued on to catch up with the blonde knuckled-head ninja and of course the wonder boy avenger.  
>After making their way from the crowded streets and into the forest Sakura relaxed slightly until Pak-kun's voice broke their silence.<p>

"We're being followed, four... no five," Sakura gulped. What were they going to do now?

"We need to make a distraction," Shikamaru said as if it was the most plain thing in the world. The three were silent for a moment before Sakura opened her mouth.

"I'll-"

"I'll stay behind," Shikamaru said cutting her off. Sakura turned and faced him her green eyes wide. "Pak-kun has to lead the way so he can't stay and with my family jutsu there's a good possibility of me... surviving,"

Sakura felt a sting in her eyes as tears slowly forced their way to the front. She bit her lip trying to force the tears away. Why did life have to be like this. Shikamaru didn't deserve this kind of life. She didn't want to see people hurt. Maybe it was because of who she was but she could never be a ruthless killer. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be a ninja.

_Emotions don't make you weak Sakura, they make you stronger. _

She could hear her father's words in her head so clearly. She smiled. He was right. "I have faith in you Shikamaru," The three stopped for a moment. Almost in a silent wait that this could be the last time that they would ever see each other.

"Stay safe," Sakura and Shikamaru said before Sakura and Pak-kun were on the move again. Sakura closed her eyes before glaring forward. There was no more second guessing. There would be no more second chances. What ever was happening right now... it was a war. And she wasn't sure what amount of it was... but a small part of a large part was because Orochimaru wanted her.

**A/N**

**I know it's not very long and I apologize for that since you guys deserve way more then what I was able to give you. I am off of hiatus now so you can look forward to an update soon. I'm actually hoping to give you guys a longer chapter next week. I wanted this one to be longer but I couldn't think of what else to add and I need to get to bed. But I am back! I swear and I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging where I did. I know you're thinking what kind of excuse is it to leave you guys like I had. Well for the past few months I've been going through a divorce and really deciding what I want in my life. I'm getting back to stable ground so I should be updating normally again. I hope you guys stick with me! Thanks for those of you who have personally been there for me through this whole ordeal. I thank you again! And I hope you liked the chapter but I'm sure you will like the next one I'm posting better. Also if you have any ideas for this feel free to let me know what you think or if there is a certain thing you'd like to see change let me know! Thanks again!  
><strong>


	22. Why Is It Always Me?

**Anything, But Ordinary**

_**Chapter Twenty-two: Why Is It Always Me?  
><strong>_

Sakura landed roughly before slamming her back to the bark of the tree. She instantly bit down on her lip to keep from making any noise. Pak-kun sat in between her legs. Behind her on the ground level was were she found the remainder of her team along with Gaara, who was partly transformed, and his sister Temari. Her heart hammered in her chest and she was sure that she had already been seen and if not how could they not hear the deafening sound of her drumming heart. She tried her hardest to calm her breathing but found it harder and harder. Sakura slowed her breath so she could evaluate the situation.

"Gaara..." she could hear Temari whisper. She sounded terrified. Horrified even.

"Sasuke?" She moved slightly to look down at the people. Gaara was slowly transforming further and further into his demon state. Her eyes drifted to where Naruto stood. Sasuke sat on the floor holding onto his arm and breathing heavily. _He's over done it already... _Sakura thought to herself before her eyes wondering to Naruto who stood in between the two. She breathed a sigh of relief. It looked as though Naruto had arrived just in time. Her eyes widened in fear as Gaara let out a loud scream. A wave of chakra hit her and immobilized her for a split second. There was no way Naruto could do this on his own. He had already exhausted most of his chakra in his fight with Neji.

She wasn't sure if she was thinking, maybe she was, maybe she wasn't. All she knew was that her body was moving. She was moving and there was no stopping it now. There was no taking back the movements that she had already done. Why was she even going out of her way to protect these people. She should just be concerned with herself. Too late now. She landed on the hard ground bringing her arms up she caught an attack from Gaara and found herself thrown back landing on Naruto the two landed a few feet away.

"Saku-?" Naruto wasn't able to complete his sentence as Sakura pushed his body out of the way before rolling away from Gaara's next attack. Sakura spun around before sending a few kunia with exploding tags at Gaara. It delayed him momentary before he ran at Sakura again. "Sakura-chan!" Sakura could hear Naruto screaming for her, but he sounded so far away.

Looking up it seemed almost as if time had slowed down. Her brilliant green eyes met Gaara's one sea foam green eye and yellow and black one. Her eyes slowly drifted away from his face and to Temari's horror shaken features. Her eyes drifted to Naruto's who's were wide and blue. He looked as if he was screaming for her as he moved towards her. And last her eyes landed on Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. The boy who had unknowingly started this when they were five years old. She smiled slightly. She wondered if he ever remembered pushing her off the swing causing his older brother to yell at him.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. This was it. It was over. There was no way she would be able to get out of this situation. She slowly moved her eyes back to where Gaara's face was. Taking in one last breath she closed her eyes and waited...

And what happened next wasn't at all what she had expected. There was no pain. There was no lose of breath. There were no tears. Just a light feeling. Like maybe she was floating. She slowly opened her eyes and found that she was no longer in the forest about to be attacked. Instead she found herself standing alone at the memorial stone. Where she had first really become teammates with Naruto and Sasuke. In fact if she remembered correctly... this was where she was thinking of right before Gaara had attacked her. She closed her eyes. What had happened? Had she unknowingly transported herself?

A loud scream erupted through the surrounded forest that sounded distinctly like Gaara. She much have. "I see you're safe Sakura-chan," she turned around quickly to meet the chest of the silver haired man who she had met at the beginning of the exams: Kabuto.

"Uh yeah... do you know where everyone is?" she asked, he was close. A little too close for comfort. In fact he took another step towards her which caused her to step back since they were almost nose to nose. She gasped as her foot hit the memorial stone causing her to fall backwards but was caught by Kabuto before he pulled her closer to his chest. Sakura's face instantly turned red. It was odd for her to be so close to a man. "Kabuto-san?" she questioned. His dark eyes stared down at her as a smile slowly formed on his face.

"Let her go," Kabuto turned around, a smug smirk on his face. Sakura turned with him getting a glimpse of who it was that had called for him to let her go. Her eyes widened when she saw Itachi, glaring at the silver haired man. Kabuto chuckled before pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Well, it looks like my mission won't be as easy as I had planned," Kabuto said.

"What?" Sakura questioned, completely not understanding what was going. Her eyes finally landed on Kabuto's head band that held the sign for Sound. The symbol that belonged to Orochimaru. "Itac-" Sakura felt her voice leave her as well as any control of her body. She slumped forward, Kabuto's arm caught her before laying her on the ground. Her green eyes slowly started to shut as she stared into Itachi's eyes. Why did everything have to be against her?

**A/N**

**Okay... I know still not a long chapter but I like leaving chapters off at cliff hangers... well especially this fic lol I hope you guys liked the chapter! I promised I would update again soon right? I wanted you guys to know that I was back for good not just for one chapter for me to wait another five months. :D So leave me a review. Also one of my readers and friends asked me to make a facebook page for myself so that way it would be easier for everyone to see when I update of why I'm not updateing since everyone uses facebook so I made one :D The link is on my profile if you guys want to go like it. You can also ask me questions on it or what ever you want. I'm really sociable so feel free :D Thanks again for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
